


Stuck in the middle

by Alexasnow



Category: Assassin's Creed, Haytham Kenway - Fandom
Genre: Assassins' Guild, F/M, Templar loyalty, Templars, Threats, does not follow games sequence of events, familar scenes have be altered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savannah chose to work in a tavern as she liked to listen to the woes of the people, and help if she could, but one day she was asked to do more, become a spy for a guild whose ideals spoke to her, so she accepted, and listened in on many converstions, gaining valuable Intel, and now she has made her first mistake, things are about to change, and not for the better, and Savannah has no choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misinformation

It was a normal night working in the tavern, the regulars, the rowdy drunks, and my mission as always to over hear all I could of any Templar conversations, they frequented this tavern so I gain my fair share of Intel, I was always careful, looking busy enough to be unseen, and they thought nothing of me, they were immersed in their schemes.

A group walked in "welcome gentlemen can I get you anything?"

When his eyes met mine I was taken by his handsome face, his eyes a gentle brown, I looked away before he thought me to be improper, when I returned my eyes to him he was still looking directly at me, eyeing me with suspicion I assumed "privacy is all we require"

"Yes sirs, I shall see to it you shan't be disturbed"

This would be harder to listen in, I thought about the best place to put them, I led them up to the second floor, near the stairs, so should I pass I would have reason to. "Here we are gentlemen, can I get you anything to drink?"

A less than gentlemanly member of their group chimed in "yes I will have a pint of your best love"

"Coming right up"

This was a perfect opportunity to pick up on what I could, I left them to it, as I poured his drink, I watched them carefully, it seemed important, their voices were hushed. I returned walking slowly up hoping to hear the tail end of something, but they fell silent on my approach, this group was not as careless as the others. I placed down the pint, still silence, I was shocked when he pulled me into his lap, I quickly regained my senses placing my hand in the way of his advancing lips, pulling myself free, while he cursed me.

Flustered I took a large circle around him, and descended the stairs, I held by the base of the steps, pressed to the wall, out of their sight, and the rest of the taverns, I strained to hear even fragments of their conversation, so I made an excuse to go upstairs, I was passing their table when a hand seized my wrist "you have a strange understanding of the term privacy miss"

His eyes stern, and his words a masked warning to hold my distance, he released me "I am sorry but I am restocking the barrels, and the owner decided the best place was the top floor in his infinite wisdom"

"Fine, see to it this is the last time" he chided.

I took a deep breath, I was certainly making a pig-sear of this one, simple enough to listen in but to remain unseen in this case was getting more and more difficult, he was already suspicious of me. I walked up to the next floor, lingering at the balcony "we need a convoy gentlemen, so the plan is" he stopped mid sentence, I turned walking right into someone "hear all you needed to did you?" He seized me dragging me down the steps, I pulled, and struggled to no avail, they pinned me flat to the table "you were right Haytham, I caught her sneaking round up there"

The table was abrasive against my cheek, the hand gripping my neck was digging in the more I resisted.

"What should we do with her?" 

I couldn't see, only hear them milling around, and talking about me like I wasn't even in the room, I was suddenly dragged away from the table, both arms restrained by two men at my side, forced to face the same man from earlier "so who is it you work for?"

"As if I am going to tell you" I hissed.

"Oh you will tell me everything, and then you will give your masters the wrong information"

He pressed a hidden blade to the side of my throat, eyes piercing me "I can guess from your tactics that your an assassin, sadly not good enough to defeat me"

"Call off your dogs, and we will see about that"

"Spirited one isn't she sir"

"Indeed, bring her to the back, I wish to assure she does as we ask"

As they dragged me away in plain sight of the punters, who just acted like they couldn't see anything, infuriated me, kicking and screaming they bound my hands, throwing me against a wall. They held at a distance as their boss circled me like a lion, he held his step, turning to me "I have no wish to hurt you, but I have no intention of letting you get in my way, so you will do as I ask, or my friend Thomas there will kill you fellow barmaids, and Charles will kill your employer, now spare their families suffering and do this simple task, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" I mumbled. I wished I had not become friends with them, maybe then this wouldn't be such a dilemma, lie to the assassins, and aid the Templar's, it made me feel dirty just thinking about it, but I had no choice I would not allow their children to suffer such a loss, so I unwillingly agreed.

"Well then, I will remain close by and to assure you don't have a change of heart, I am watching"

I tried to act normal, serving customers, but I was lost in a daze, noting the eyes upon me. It made my skin crawl as I saw Thomas eyeing my friends like they were pieces of meat, and my shadow, I could sense him near by.

Xavier walked in, asking "what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt to be suggestive, I was oblivious, I didn't even smile.

"Are you ok, your aren't even giving me a pity laugh?, bad night?" His eyes full of concern.

"Yes a bad group giving me grief" I added loud enough so he would hear me.

"Do you want me to deal with them?" He growled, he was protective of me, I found it endearing.

"No they have gone, but your sweet to offer"

"So did you hear anything today?"

I leaned forward to whisper, when I saw Thomas move toward one of the maids, I pulled back "ah I was hoping you were leaning in for a kiss, you had my hopes up there" he smiled wickedly.

"Haha you know it would a bad idea to build relationships with contacts"

"I know but they are stupid rules, if I had my way you would have been in my bed months ago"

"Oh would you really, very sure of yourself Romeo" I teased, my cheeks red.

"Oh you know it's true" he said in a breathy tone.

I felt myself becoming uneasy with the line of conversation "anyway" I sighed heavily "I know what they are planning"

As I fed him the wrong information, leading him into an inevitable trap, his trusting look only made things worse. As he left I wanted to call out, but I could not, Thomas held Anna, she just thought he was being a drunken leech, but I knew it was a warning to me, I held my tongue. As the tavern emptied I had forgotten about them until I felt someone close behind me, I could feel his body pressed against my back, pressing me to the bar, fingers tracing my hair from my neck, he placed his lips to my ear "you did well, you will be of great use to me"

I tried pushing back, but he pressed me painfully hard to the bar, in was cutting into my waist. "I did as you asked" I pleaded "I can do no more"

"You have no choice, I intend to make good use of you, they trust you, and that is of great use to us, they will just think you overheard wrong, and this is what you will tell them, you will get me closer to them, and I will finally have them where I want them, on their knees" 

He held to me in the silence that followed, he did nothing, but breath upon my shoulder, his fingers tracing my skin upon my shoulder, I pulled away, this seemed to annoy him, he pulled away swiftly, and was gone. I dropped to the floor, my heart pounding, what had I done, I was weak and stupid, but as Anna ran to my side, alive and well I knew I had done the wrong thing for the right reasons.


	2. paying the price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah tries to fix things, but somehow things spiral out of her control

I lied to Anna telling her I was fine, I couldn't explain it with out endangering her further, I dragged myself up, and I couldn't even be relieved, as he made it clear for me it was not over. 

But that bad information I gave to Xavier, I had to do something, I didn't want to put him and Luca at risk, I steeled my nerves, wondering as I walked the dark streets whether his eyes were upon me, but I dismissed it as paranoia, he had his own plans to work upon, I had to take this risk, save Xavier.

I hated every step I took, I was on edge the whole time, my adrenaline ran high, I jumped at the slightest of sounds, all accidental touches made me panic, I didn't want to be this way, I had to snap out of it, and pull myself together.

I marched toward the meeting point, I was early, I slipped into the shadows, and waited, Xavier was the first to appear, I got his attention by whistling, as I dragged him into the shadows, I heard noises, guards set to pick him up, they were drawing in, I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed his collar, and started kissing him, keeping one eye on the guards, as they were in hearing distance, I groaned loudly, muttering a fake name, holding him to me as he jerked hearing another mans name, he broke the kiss, the guards had left, but Xavier looked furious "who is this David?"

"No one, it was to distract the guards, or did you not notice them?"

"Ah so that was the reason for the kiss to, but you can't fake that passion" his eyes set upon me, I backed away from his advance, I knew we shouldn't, it would complicate matters too much, I didn't need to worry more about him, become invested in his life. He was relentless, he backed me into another corner "come on what will it hurt to try that again hmm"

Before I could argue he gripped my waist pulling me to him, I was resistant at first, my worries and reservations ruling the moment, but once I began to let them go and relax, the kiss became a real kiss, I had fantasied about him before, and this was nothing like I imagined, this was better, our passion was so great that our lips almost crashed together, the pressure of his lips to mine was heavy, a desperate urgent need, we both relaxed when we realized neither of us was going to pull away, and his lips became soft and tender, sweet little kisses tracing each lip, becoming hungry deep kisses were we nipped at each other's lips.

His hands were slipping off my waist, trailing up, I groaned as his fingers ran through my hair, he broke away breathless "see bloody stupid rule, can I take you home with me tonight?"

"I can't, I already messed up enough for one night"

"Messed up?" He sounded offended.

"Not the kiss, the information, I must of heard them wrong, that's why I was worried, I had to check, and when I think what could have happened to you" my voice cracked with genuine emotion, my eyes teared up.

"Fuck Sav you know how to kill a moment, I am ok, don't worry, we all make mistakes, it happens, am glad you were worried so much you had to check, I will report the mistake, and we will fix this, don't worry, unless you want me to stay?" He pressed expectantly.

"No, you should go"

"This is not over, we will talk about that kiss when you aren't upset, and I will taste those lips again" he smiled wickedly before climbing the rooftop out of view, as was his way of a dramatic quick exit.

I felt relaxed, and very pleased with myself as I walked home, I had managed to avert one crisis, maybe I could avoid this servitude to the Templar's, I just had to think on it.

I unlocked my door, pushed in, walking up the stairs feeling like I might be able to sleep tonight. Until I heard "hello, late night stroll?"

I almost leapt out of my skin, my heart lurched, I turned round slowly "do you think I trust you enough to not have you followed, it seems you saved your assassin boyfriend from the town guards, very crude manner of concealing him from them, I wouldn't have thought that was your style"

"Why are you jealous?" I spat before I thought better of it. He gripped my throat slamming me to the wall, I pulled at his arm, he didn't tighten his grip, but he held me in place "yes, I am so envious you didn't throw yourself at me, the only reason I care, is because you interfered, and for that there must be a consequence"

My eyes widened "no please" I begged. "I won't cross you again, I swear it"

"You looked so pleased with yourself for getting the better of me didn't you" he was furious.

I was frightened of him in that moment, he was very threatening "spare them, I deserve your wrath, please" I pleaded.

"So what would you consider a good enough punishment hmm?, maybe I should take your tongue, seems to me that's what caused me trouble" tracing a blade over my lips, I trembled as the cold steel, traced up to my face. "Or maybe one of those pretty eyes, yes that's it, Thomas!" He called out "take his eye"

"His?, what's going on" I yelped.

I heard a blood curdling scream cut through the silence that followed, I tried to run out to see what had happened, who had suffered for me, but he caught me by the waist, and held me back "trust me, pardon the pun by you don't want to see that, but don't worry they will seal the wound so he doesn't bleed out, he will just wear an eye patch to remind you everyday at work, that should you ever try to double cross us again someone will suffer, and given your love of others, they will be the easiest way to keep you in line, I did not wish to do this, but my superiors called for much worse, be thankful I talked them out of their brand of revenge"

"Thank you?, are you serious you just butchered my friend, you force me to be your spy, and to let my friends die at your hand, you sicken me" I snapped.

I slipped his grip, turning round I slapped him solidly across the face. He grabbed my wrist the second time, and the third, pinning me down to my bed "calm yourself" he hissed.

As I screamed and raged, I started to loose steam, I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but his body weight held me down, he released me when he deemed me calm, I began to weep into my sheets curling up defensively. I flinched when I felt a hand stroke my hair, a sense of confusion fell over me when I heard him whisper "I am sorry, I truly am"

With that apology he was gone, when I was able to pull myself up, I went to check upon their victim. He was groaning in agony upon the floor of my living room, blood covered, he recoiled from me "you did this to me, you, do what they tell you please, I can't take anymore pain, please" he whimpered while pointing an accusing finger in my direction.

The guilt twisted a knot in my stomach, I had thought myself so clever, but now I felt awful, sleep not rest would find me tonight, I kept watch over him, he would not accept my aid, he continued to blame me, chipping away at me with each accusation, and pained whimper.

Exhausted, I wished I did not have to return to work, I wanted to hide away, until both the assassins and Templar's lost interest in me, and found a new source of Intel, but that was not possible, I took a deep breath.

I marched up, bathed, and dressed, I was on autopilot, I looked like I was ready for work, but mentally my mind was so jumbled I had no idea how I would make it through the day.


	3. Another day, and a new job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah has to face work after the night before and its horrors, and now she is being ordered to follow Haytham upon a mission.

Alfred didn't tell Marie or Anna what had happened, and I was glad of this small mercy, however he spent the entire morning shooting me hateful stares, which with one eye had no less impact, the knowledge and harsh image of him with one eye made it difficult to look at him, without recalling his howls of agony, he must have wondered why no one came to his aid, it would do him no good to know I had tried, and was unaware of their plans. I heard him hiss with the pain, as his missing eye ached, or the memory, and torn vessels ached, missing it dearly, as he struggled through the day. He refused any and all help from me through out the day, holding me wholly responsible. By late afternoon I was struggling to contain my emotions, the guilt was a psychical heaviness, the anger threatened in silent tears. So many things were rushing around my head, I could not get anything straight.

That evening as things began to get busier, people finishing a hard day’s work, others just drowning their sorrows, tonight I truly empathized with the lone drinkers, holding tightly to their ale like it was their only friend, I wanted to forget, I wanted to drown the pain, but I had not the time, as I rushed round tables, feigned smiles for customers, and tried my best to avoid Alfred. I had no urge to add to my guilt, Haytham and his crew came bounding in "can I help you?" I said through a clenched jaw.

"We are celebrating, it was a success, thanks to you there was no additional interference, I could kiss you"

"Please don't" I pleaded backing away.

"Drinks all round" he cried.

As they disappeared upstairs I told Anna what they wanted, she went up with the drinks, I thought I had saved myself the trouble, when she came over "they asked for you Savannah"

Great I thought, I walked up as slowly as I could, I was in no rush to be among them, it was bad enough they forced me to work for them, what could they possibly want now I wondered.

"Ah Savannah take a seat, this victory is as much yours as ours"

"No thank you" I declined as politely as I could manage.

"Take a seat" he repeated, I realized then it was not a request but rather an order.

I took a seat next to Haytham, as they toasted to me I felt sick, I feigned a smile as they detailed their bloody victory, I wanted to be invisible, fade into the background but he wouldn't let me, he kept reminding the group of my part in this, calling notice to my presence. They were treating me like one of them much to my distaste, I refused to drink reminding them I was at work, Haytham stated "your employer won't mind if you humor me will he"

I was sure that meant I had no choice in the matter, once the mug was placed in front of me I drank it at speed the less time I could spend with them the better. But this only made him call for another, I nursed this one, Anna and Marie looked shocked, I never drank with the customers. I sipped my drink, pulling faces with each gulp, as the foul taste tortured my taste buds with full effect, I did not wish to be drunk, God knows what I would say then.

"At least pretend you’re happy to be here" Haytham hissed as I pulled another face.

"I hate ale, the taste is rather sickly, I can't feign liking it"

"Maybe we should get you something else"

"Can I please return to work?" I begged.

"Part of your job is to keep us happy, and you are not doing so with that sour expression, put a smile upon that pretty face, lest I let Thomas's roving eye land upon your friend Marie"

"Fine" I relented, feigning a smile, after a while certain stories and jokes evoked a genuine smile, I did not intend to smile and I berated myself for it, but when I caught myself smiling, I would cover my mouth, realising I should not be enjoying such company.

"You have such a beautiful smile Savannah stop covering it up" Haytham chided as I covered my mouth for the one hundredth time, he pulled my hand away gently "see we aren't such terrible company"

I had no idea how to respond, so I went with silence, brushing my hair behind my ear, he looked at me "you look tired, perhaps you should go"

He was the reason I was tired, the pompous ass was acting like he gave a damn, the nerve, I seethed as I left, he caught my arm "I will have need of you tomorrow, bright and early, in fact I will tell your employer you will be off tomorrow, and that you will be going to bed early"

"I can't do that"

"I can" he pulled up, I was beginning to feel like he owned me, ordering me to smile, telling me what I would be doing with my time, I was no longer in control of my life.

As he guided me down the steps, toward poor Alfred who looked petrified upon his approach "good sir I have need of your employee tomorrow, I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all sir" he stammered.

I heard poor Anna shouting about losing her only day off, I felt awful, but I was not allowed to explain, Haytham spirited me away, taking me to the room he had paid for, he must gave read my expression as he quickly stated "don't worry I will not lay a hand upon you, I only enjoy the company of women who wish to be in my bed"

"Comforting" I quipped.

He raised his eyes at my snide remark, leaving the room, I dropped upon the bed, I must have been very tired, as the next thing I recall was him waking me up gently. I cleaned myself up, putting in the same clothes, not having brought anything with me.

"Ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No"

"Well don't bother asking me then" I stated glibly.

"Show a little more respect, I am effectively your employer"

I calmed myself down in my head, I wanted so much to strangle him, but I stayed my hands, just. I longed for the days when I called my life boring, I would do anything for boring at that moment, but no I was stuck with him, and I had no idea where we were going, or why, I just followed on like I was told.

"I need you to aide me in gaining Intel, I assume you can eavesdrop better than you did with us" he mocked.

"Yes I can, that was a mistake, that I am still paying for"

"Well you won't make it again now will you" he retorted.

I growled under my breath as I followed him into a tavern at the edge of town, he held to a wall by the door, telling me to go to the bar, and listen to what the guards were saying amongst each other, I wondered over to the bar, leaning upon it, making a show of looking round before I made eye contact with the barman, he smiled "What will it be?"

"Whatever your serving will be fine" I said absentmindedly, listening in to the guards rather loud conversation, so I didn't have to strain to hear them, when the barman passed me my drink, I paid but he lingered for a moment before milling about, I held to yet another sickly looking ale, they were discussing moving to a new location, and that their leader seemed to be losing his mind, they were losing their confidence in him, then they changed over to talking of conquests, I stopped listening turning to the tavern to scan the room, Haytham was missing for a moment, I thought I was home free, when he re-appeared I was startled, and disappointed, I looked to him feigning a smile as he approached "You look so happy to see me" he teased.

"Yes why wouldn't I be ecstatic to see my employer"

"Dial back the sarcasm"

I bowed "you are insufferable"

"Oi you" someone called over.

"Who me?, Haytham chimed so innocently.

"No the other cock robin?

"Me, I was just leaving"

"And now?"

"Well now I am going to feed you your teeth"

"God damn it Haytham" I hissed.

As the guards ran at him not realizing I was with him until, I bottled the first man, then they proceeded to run at us both, taking a painful solid hook to the left cheek, I staggered, barely holding my footing, he swung for me again, but I saw him coming, I stepped out of his way, placing out my foot, watching him crash head first with the wall. I was unable to enjoy my victory as another guard charged me into the wall, the impact winding me, I heaved as he pulled up to throw a punch, I ducked, he broke his fist against the wall, dropping down to the floor nursing his hand. I turned to see Haytham ably dealing with the guards, his fighting abilities were amazing to witness, he was strong, and quick, he was agile, he dealt with them like they were a mere annoyance.

When they were all grounded or backing away, we retreated to the bar, my cheek throbbed, as did my back, both of us holding to our injuries gingerly, I found an alcohol bottle and doused a cloth with in pressing it to his cheek, he winced "You don't have to do that" I held my hand there a little to long, I began to feel awkward, pulling my hand away "Your hurt to" he sounded genuinely concerned "Its nothing" I said dismissively.

He pulled close, tending to my cheek with a gentle touch, his eyes catching mine, the vibe between us felt tense, I winced braking the trance "Shall we go?"

"Please"  
He opened the door in an act of chivalry letting me pass first, I smiled genuinely for the first time that day, regretting it soon after as my cheek stung in protest to my face moving, I told Haytham all I had heard "You are certainly an asset my dear, expect to hear from me later today, and should all go according to plan I may need more of you"

I didn't know what to say, but this time I was confused as I felt strangely flattered by his trust, and thankful for seeing the gentler side of his nature, made the image I had built up seem less dark, still however made me a traitor to the assassins, I was praying I would avoid running into Xavier, and Luca for some time, as Haytham walked with me back into the town, we walked in a comfortable silence, I was not feeling afraid, or annoyed by his presence, I was feeling indifferent, at least that's what I told myself.


	4. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah finds out that people have seen a change in her, then Xavier returns

I entered the tavern my welcome was as cold as ice, they no longer looked pleased to see me, and I understood it, as all I had caused them recently was trouble and pain, Marie relented and smiled "I wish I could hold to this cold front but I can not, I believe you have fallen in with a bad group, they demand so much of you, I see your exhaustion"

"Marie they are not so bad" I surprised myself with such a response, I was defending them, she looked as confused as I was. "I don't know what I am saying, I am glad of your kindness, I will do what I can to pull free from their influence"

She breathed a sigh of relief as if this was more like me, but I didn't believe a word, I had no idea or intent to extricate myself from their company, I was growing accustomed to them, now when I saw them it was not an imposition. The only worry playing upon my mind was what Xavier would think of me, as my alligence was crossed, as I did not know what the Templars represented as I had never been given a chance to ask, I knew of the assassins but surely they would automatically assume them evil, and I wished to decide for myself.

I still felt the sting of guilt seeing Alfred struggling, he couldn't see what was just to the left of him, I ran over to aid him "I do not need your help" he hissed.

"I did not do this to you despite what you have been told, I knew nothing of this, I would not put you at risk you know that"

He pushed passed me, he sighed heavily "I know this was not your intent, but you are now choosing to remain in their company, your running with wolves and you run the risk of getting bitten yourself, you are not like them, what happened to that nice fellow you used to talk to, Xavier, he has your best interests at heart" 

I did not realise people had noticed such a change within me, this worried me, had I changed so much in my short time with Haytham, was I no longer the sweet considerate woman I had always been, maybe Alfred had a point.

"Xavier, I have not seen him in a while, have I changed so much?"

"You are changing, I am not sure whether it will be for the worse, time will tell such things, it took you too long to talk to me, that's unlike you, and you have not spoken with Anna or Marie for days"

He was right, I had avoided them all thinking it was to protect them, but it was to protect myself from the scorn, and guilt I feared. I watched Anna running around after customers, when she finally slowed down, I spoke with her "Anna I am sorry that you have had to take shifts in my absence"

"So you should be I missed my daughters birthday, she has not forgiven me for it, and I have not forgiven you" her eyes as stern as her words.

"What can I do?" I pleaded.

"You could take my shift tonight, so I can spend time with her"

"It is done, now get out of here" she embraced me, I felt like my old self for a moment.

As I took to working, I smiled warmly, flirting with customers, helping Alfred, laughing with Marie. I realised what Alfred had meant, I had done none of these things for days, I was enjoying myself well until Xavier came in, he was searching for me behind the bar, I was busy serving a rowdy group of sailors, as I was distracted one of them slapped my ass "oi" I cried feigning annoyance, as I wasn't bothered by it, rather caught off guard. "You been your old cheerful self tonight" one of the regulars David remarked, that's were I got the name I realised with a wry grin, he was a handsome older man, but he was a married man, he showed interest but I stopped it there, as I would be no mans mistress.

I was hiding round the corner, when Xavier turned the found me "you can't hide from me" he smiled, he took me by the waist, pulling me close "I am sorry I haven't been able to see you sooner, a lot has happened"

He didn't know the half of it, I thought to myself, now I could only pray my luck wasn't so bad as to have Haytham walk in, as I thought it I looked toward the door just incase. He looked into my eyes "you seem distracted Sav"

"I am working tonight is all"

"Your always working when I come in, surely you have some time for me" he pressed. Now I felt guilty as he stressed it, I smiled "I will make time for you"

"Ah good I knew I hadn't lost all my charm" his smile became wicked.

"You never could" I added to reassure him. "Hurry up then would you" he stated impatiently. 

I served every customer, and he was still waiting patiently when I returned, Alfred was talking with Xavier when I returned, it made me nervous.

"What are you two talking about?" I eyed them suspiciously.

"Don't worry yourself, Alfred is just telling me you can take a break"

He extended his hand, I reluctantly took it after Alfred insisted. He lead me up stairs to a corner table, he lit the candle "for ambience" he quipped. "So that kiss was amazing, I would like to repeat it as often as possible"

"No small talk, straight to the point" I teased.

"Yes time is of the essence sadly"

"That is the problem Xavier I like you very much but what you do is very dangerous, and I don't want to be worrying and waiting for more than I do already"

"Savannah please give me a chance, I know my job is fraught with danger, and risk but I want more with you, I always have, I know and understand your reservations, but I want to try and make it work, I would stop using you as agent for Intel, a new assassin would visit for that, I would come back only for you" 

My heart strained as he pleaded with me to listen, I loved him but I did not want more, I could not sit and wait for him, and he was set against me becoming an assassin, and now it wasn't an option, after working for the Templars whether through choice or not, I had aided their sworn enemy, and if Xavier found out he would go ballistic. 

He would want to kill Haytham, and I no longer wanted that, but I did not want to lie to him, and have him find out, so I had to do something. But I imagined the Templars would want me to keep working against the assassins from within, I didn't want to betray Xaiver he was a good man, but I was starting to believe Haytham was also a good man.

"Xavier I care about and I would only complicate your life, you are what you are and I know you don't want me to join you, I recall your words, over your dead body will I join you, it was too dangerous, if I cant share a life with you, I can't bring myself to be that girl always waiting for you, as you spirt in and out of my life, I want a real life with the man I choose to be with, and you know we can't have that"

"Can we work something out?"

"No you will not leave the assassins, and I wouldn't ask you to, but you won't let me join you, so I have to protect myself, heart break, and worry is all that await me being your lover, waiting and hoping you come back alive, and you don't come back for months at a time, can't you see that is not fair to me"

"Other assassins manage"

"I want more than stolen moments Xavier, if I am with you, I want to be at your side, why can't you see that?"

"I can, but I have been falling for you for some time and I don't know how to put it aside" 

"Xavier please stop, you know I feel the same way, but it can't be, so we need to move on, I tried to be a part of your life, but you were set against it" 

"I don't want you doing what I do, I don't want you to change"

"What is so bad about who you are?, your a wonderful man"

"I was different when I started, I would have sacrificed it all for love, but now it matters more to me, but it shouldn't, I don't want you living this life, it's painful, and lonely, we may have purpose but we are cold, and calculating, and I don't want this for you"

"But you want me to put my life on hold for you"

"No of course not"

"I don't want to argue with you, or hurt you, I care for you, I want to be your friend, can we please just stay friends, I don't want to lose you from my life"

"You don't know what your asking"

"Yes I do, I am your friend, it's not easy for me either but I have struggled through, please don't let that kiss ruin that, we have chemistry yes it's undeniable, but it can't go anywhere, I want it all, and we can't have that"

"So what do you expect me to do, walk in here like nothing's changed?, god damn it Sav, we feel the same way!"

I didn't know how many more ways to say my side of it, I could see the pain and frustration in his eyes, I knew it well, I cried for many nights after he denied me the chance to be at his side, I couldn't understand why he would refuse other than not loving me as much as I did him, and now he was on the other side of this agonising argument. 

I had to leave him and return to work, he did not move for hours, the same broken expression upon his face, I wanted to run over and tell him I had changed my mind, but I could not take the agonising and suffering waiting for him to come back to me, being apart from him was bad enough now, I would not put myself through it. I deserved more as did he, when I looked to see him gone, I felt an emptiness, a rush of emotion brought tears to my eyes, I spent that night reliving that argument, it broke my heart to pull away from him. Alfred was upset to hear of our disagreement, but he understood, Marie didn't see my reasoning at all. I lay in bed with the memories running through my head torturing me, until a restless sleep took me.


	5. Capturing my interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah is reeling after her argument with Xavier, and now needs a distraction

I wake up more exhausted than when I drifted off, I normally don’t move when I sleep, but I am nowhere near where I started, my feelings for Xavier must have still been strong, I thought I had put them aside when he told me he wouldn’t let me be at his side, I know now he did that out of love, he thought he was protecting me by pushing me away, but he wasn’t, he should have trusted that I could handle myself, like I trusted that he could every time he went on another mission.

I dragged myself up, I felt as bad as I looked, I cleaned myself up to look almost human, I knew today was my day off but I needed to work, I needed not to think, as if I thought about it, I would go running to him even knowing how much it would destroy me, so I needed something else, I dressed in one of my nicer dresses, just doing anything to fool myself into feeling better, I rushed to the tavern to see Anna helping Alfred open up “Anna” I called.

“Savannah, you’re off today or did doing my shift throw you?” she teased, when she saw my face her smile vanished. “What is it Savannah?”

“I need to occupy my mind, I will take your shift today, you could surprise molly” I tried to force a smile, I was unsuccessful.

“I guess I could, but I need the money”

“You can have it, I just need to occupy my mind, please” I almost begged.

“I can’t do that to you” her eyes full of sympathy.

“Look I will split the day down the middle, if that will help things” Alfred interjected.

“I guess I can live with that, but Savannah please when you’re ready talk to me, you look awful”

“Oh thanks the compliments begin” I joked.

Anna sighed heavily “When I am in work tomorrow you’re going to sit and talk with me, deal?”

“Fine, deal” I caved as she was relentless.

I turned to Alfred “I don’t suppose you’re going to tell me what’s troubling you?” he questioned tentatively.

“Not yet” I whispered.

I helped him clean the Tavern from top to bottom, I rushed round like a crazed woman, I helped him take the stock up, the sweat layered upon my brow but I paid it no heed, neither did I care that I could barely catch my breath, I just kept asking for more work to do, anything to occupy my mind, even the mind numbing tasks like washing the mugs, the windows, and scrubbing the floors. By the time we actually had customers I smelt something terrible, layers of sweat dried on top of each other.

“Take a bath” Alfred ordered, when I refused he threatened to send me home, so I relented, cleaning away the sweat, and soothing my aching muscles, allowed my mind time to think, I almost jumped up as my mind kicked in, and busied myself with drying my hair, and body, I washed down the dress so it looked presentable, and smelt almost fresh. Leaving my hair loose and flowing over my shoulders.

When I returned to the tavern Alfred remarked “Now you look, and smell much better, almost like yourself”

I smiled weakly, he sighed and allowed me to continue working uninterrupted, by the evening I was busy listening intently to stories of adventures, I did not care if they were real or made up, they entertained me, and even managed to make me smile even if it wasn’t for long, I returned to the bar “He is here, he is upstairs waiting for you”  
My heart sank, I slowly turned, looking up to see Haytham was an utter relief, I should have known it wasn’t Xavier by the lackluster tone Alfred stated his arrival.

I on the other hand was oddly ecstatic to see Haytham, I almost bounded up the stairs in my enthusiasm, a smile playing about my lips, when he looked up at me, he smiled widely “Traitor dealt with, and now we have some time before our next mission, would you like to join me?” he questioned as if expecting me to refuse, or fight him on it, I nodded enthusiastically.

He seemed suspicious of my enthusiasm, but he soon forgot his suspicion as he began talking about their mission and how things were running so smoothly, I was hanging on his every word, and I had not even noticed he was alone, until I noted the unusual silence. “Where are the others?”

“They will be joining me later, but I thought I would come and tell you of our progress given that you will soon be joining us”

He once again prepared for me to fight him on this, I didn’t agree but I asked a question I needed to know the answer to “What do the Templar's stand for?”  
“Why do you ask?” as if it was a silly question.  
“If I am to be one, or at least to remain in the company of, then surely I should know what it is your fighting for?, I am not questioning you, I am merely curious”

“Well then I will be glad to tell you, we work to see this land united and at peace. Under our rule all will be equal, this may be the short and sweet version, but it tells you all you need to know”

“Rule?”

“Yes, as we understand that we will never be free of a leader of some form, people will always grab for power, we may have noble notions but we see people and society as it is, we do not idealize it, we understand this, and work towards peace that can be attained, rather than chaos and anarchy for the sake of it”

I had expected his notions to be tyrannical, and easy to dismiss, I recall the way Xavier spoke of the Templar's, none of it seemed to fit, Haytham’s words rang true, and I did not find him deplorable, I found him genuine, and I found that I could possibly share this belief, it felt peculiar to feel that maybe there was no bad guys in this equation, that both maybe needed to hear out the other, and find a compromise, maybe then there would be obtainable peace, while they fought each other, innocents would always be caught in the crossfire.

“Hmm” I mumbled.

“What are you thinking?” he sounded genuinely interested.

“It’s strange, I expected you spout delusional notions of control, but it sounds reasonable, I have been told that Templar's were power hungry oppressors”

He laughed “Yes I suppose if you wish to turn us upon one another that would be the way to twist what we stand for, it is all too easy to point at one another declaring the other the bad guy, downside is that so many innocents get caught in between, never has sat right with me, if I declare the assassins trained killers, do they sound appealing without the title of compassionate anarchists, they sound dangerous, and I will tell you of another ideal for peace, but that is for another time, and place, as here are the others, can I convince you to stay?”

“No, I have taken too much of your time already with inane questions, I don’t wish to impose upon you further”

“You are not an imposition Savannah, and your questions were not foolish, anything you wish to know I will gladly tell you” he sincerity disconcerted me, there were too many hints of a gentler nature for me to think of him as this cruel figure that had pressed me to service.

I smiled, and drifted slowly from his side, he welcomed his brothers in arms, but as I continued to work I often noticed his eyes upon me, and now they made me nervous, no longer a knot of fear, but I felt flustered by his attention, I was starting to question my judgement, as I had clearly taken leave of senses, I shook my head trying to forget this strange notion, but as his eyes lingered, the thoughts resurfaced, as we locked up, I was more cheerful, because my mind wasn’t consumed with the pain of Xavier, but was now lost to a new man entirely.


	6. Change is never easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah finds things are changing pretty fast

I had managed to sleep, it had done me the world of good, and now I was wondering what was next for me, it was confusing to feel hopeful, when I knew part of me was crushed, I did wonder if I would see Xavier again, and did I want to, I had to pull my mind free of him as I felt that sinking feeling, I immediately took to thinking of Haytham.

I found him a consuming thought, he was a complicated man, and there was more to him than his atrocious first impression, and now I began to wonder about him, I wanted to know him better, was I losing my mind for wishing to find out who this man really was, he had forced his way into my life, so I had two choices, continue to resist any and all things Templar, or I could try and find a way to make this as painless as possible for my self, did this make me a coward, was I merely giving in and surrendering to the order he spoke of, as the chaos threatening my life would seek to destroy me, so I had to do something to rescue my sanity, no one would do this for me. I walked to work realising Anna would want to talk to me about yesterday, I couldn't merely dismiss her and tell her I was fine, as I was not, I was lost, and now I was trying to find my feet again.

I dressed in what I considered my best dress, unsure whether it was to impress or again to hold an appearance of being okay. I even made an effort with my hair, tying it up in a high ponytail. As I began my walk toward the tavern I heard a whistle for attention, I didn't imagine it was for me so I ignored it. I continued to walk, only to be halted by Luca, I was shocked to see him, I had hoped the assassins had given up upon me.

"Luca, what do you want?" I said such a lack of enthusiasm.

"Look Savannah I know what has happened, I hope it doesn't shake your belief in our mission"

I felt guilt as I realised I was close to abandoning their cause, and the longer I spent with Haytham, the more reasonable he seemed. I had no idea what to say so I just glanced at him, trying to edge passed him.

"Savannah you can't be serious?"

"Look Luca give me some time would you" I turned to confront him.

"Look we don't get time off for personal crisis, the grand master of the Templar has become a regular at your tavern, maybe you have seen him already?"

"Grand master?" I giggled a little at the title.

"Okay he wouldn't introduce himself by title, the name Haytham ring any bells for you?"

I kept what I hoped was a poker face "not that I recall" I lied.

"Well should you see him start listening in on his conversations"

"That all?" I added impatiently.

"Yes, you really aren't taking this well are you?"

"I am not discussing this with his best friend,drop it Luca"

"Fine" he held up his hands in mock surrender, and walked away with a few concerned glances.

I was glad for him to go as I had no intention of giving him any inclining that I knew of Haytham, nor did I wish to think of Xavier. When I finally reached work Anna had helped Alfred open up.

"Where were you hmm?" Anna inquired.

"Sorry Luca held me up"

"Luca?, I thought Xavier was your man?"

I gave a glance to Alfred pleading for his help, he ushered us in, saving me the trouble of explaining, I thanked him "don't think she won't ask again, you know Anna she won't relent till you give her the truth, I know your hurting but if you hold this all in it will drive you to distraction, you seem quite taken with that other fella, I don't know about him Savi, please be careful, I can't read him, and you know I can read most people"

"He intrigues me is all Alfred, and I know your right, I will be careful, I recall what they did to you, I will never forget it"

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I just don't want you hurt, Xavier did enough damage without intention, if you want to talk to me you know you can, I was wrong to blame you for this, I know you would not hurt me" his eye teared up.

"Oh Alfred I am so glad I haven't lost you" I embraced him, he held to me tightly before telling me to get to work.

As I took to cleaning my mind ran from Xavier, to Luca to Haytham, I wondered what they were all doing right at this moment. As the afternoon came around Anna stopped me, sat me down, staring at me waiting for me to tell her everything, I was sick of picking at the wound it was so raw, it needed time to heal.

I sighed heavily not wishing to relive the memories, I reluctantly told her I would no longer be seeing Xavier, she went quite for a moment, then she began "it because of that new man?"

"What new man?" I didn't think.

"That well spoken one, he always asked for you, and he is definitely more than keen on you, he keeps looking at you"

"No it's not because of him, things that can't be sadly"

"I am sorry, is that you looked so broken up?"

I nodded, as if I spoke my voice would crack with the emotion threatening to flow forth. Anna saw me trying to hold back my tears and quipped. "Ah well the new man is much more attractive anyway"

I smiled as she spoke so plainly "ha I will say he is very different from Xavier"

"Shall we put a halt upon speaking his name, as each time you look more and more torn up"

"I am all for that, the man who shan't be named"

"So the new guy what's his name?"

"Haytham"

"Even his name is intriguing, what does he do?"

"You know I never asked" I lied.

"What do you talk to him of?, you always hang on his every word"

"I do not" I stated defensively.

"Oh doth protest to much" she grinned. "It's sweet, your smitten"

"I am not" I declared, my cheeks running red.

"Ha we will see if he comes in tonight, I bet he asks for you, and you run to him" she giggled.

I smiled and dismissed her behaviour as childish, but now I was watching the door, and each time it wasn't him I was disappointed, and now I was realising that Anna was right. The night passed slowly and without incident, and before we left for the night Anna said "see I knew it, you kept your eye upon the door all night, and when it wasn't him you looked very disappointed" she sounded so pleased with herself.

I tried to fix her with a look, but she was definitely right, and I felt a bit like a pathetic teenager with a new crush, I would have to get a grip, and start living my own life, I had wanted to be an assassin for so long, now I was seeing other options, I wondered if Haytham would allow me to become a Templar or whether like Xavier he would forbid it, him being my only connection I would have never found them on my own and he knew it. Now I wondered if asking Haytham would be the same, from one side to the other. I walked home contemplating it the whole way, still no wiser, I would have to wait for Haytham to return.

Weeks passed with no sign, when he finally did show he looked so dejected I forget my annoyance, and asked "are you ok?"

"I thought I had found something but it was nothing" he sighed heavily.

"I am sorry to hear that, can I help"

"So sweet of you to ask" he looked up tracing his fingers over my cheek, he pulled away his hand as he added "no nothing can done sadly, we will have start again" his eyes dropped to the ground. 

I wanted to embrace him and tell him it would all be ok, but I held back and sat in a strained silence with him, looking occasionally to see if his expression had changed, but he still looked torn up.

I nervously placed my hand upon his "can I ask you something?"

"Of course" he glanced up.

"Can I become a Templar?"

"You want to join us?" He seemed shocked.

"Yes, is that not possible?"

"I do not see why not" he stated. 

"Hmm your enthusiasm is comforting"

He smiled genuinely "of course I am glad you wish to join us, just feels like a defeat, all that hard work for nothing"

"Surely something came of it"

He seemed to be considering it before he responded with "hmm yes your right, your something of value to come out of this misadventure"

My cheeks flushed red, it felt like he was describing a diamond rather than a person but it still felt like flattery. "So will the others be joining you?"

"No I came here to release you from your commitment to us, only to find you wish to remain with us"

"Oh you were going to fire me aye?" I joked.

He raised his eyes while smiling "no but the help we required from you never became an issue, so I did not see any reason to hold you to it"

"And now?"

"Now it's different, if you wish to join us, we will gladly have you" he was beginning to sound more enthused. 

"So what do I have to do?"

"Well first we need you prove your loyalty, we will soon be upon a mission of a different kind, before this you will need training, and you will have to leave your job here, if your joining us, there can be no other distractions, can you do that?"

"I can" I said more confident than I truly love am felt, he was asking me to let go of the life I had built for something new and unknown, I felt panicked but I did not show it, could I really do this, with Xavier it had always been a dream that was never realised, but Haytham was taking me up on my offer, and telling me what would have to change, I had never considered how it would feel to uproot my life, it felt less exciting and more frightening than I had imagined.

"Can you take orders?"

"I work in a tavern"

"I don't mean for drinks" he chided.

"No I meant that I have a boss so of course I can"

"You realise that I would be your superior, I would be the one giving you orders?"

"Yes I understand that"

"As long as you are aware there will be no preferential treatment, and I won't take it easier on you because your a woman"

"I wouldn't expect you to"

"Fine then, I will be at your home bright and early, a dress would not be the proper attire, do you own anything else"

"Yes, I have just the thing"

"Well it is decided, you will quit your job, and join us, how do you feel?"

"Petrified" I stated all to honestly.

"Well that's to be expected, big changes never feel easy" he left much happier than when he had come in, as he left I realised I would have to quit my job, now that was not going to easy.


	7. Letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah decides to move on, and finds training with Haytham more than distracting

I felt unable to pull up from the table at which Haytham and I had sat, Anna came up, being unable to read my expression she sat down, I barely registered her presence until her words broke through my reverie.

"Sav what is it?, you look a bit lost"

I felt lost, and frightened by my willingness to uproot my life for a possibility, and of what I had no idea. "I am going to be leaving here Anna" I mumbled softly, and then repeated myself more clearly when she didn't react.

"Why?, because of him?" She gestured to his seat.

"No as I feel like there is something else out there for me, I don't want to leave all of you, your like family, I am barely holding back my tears, but I have to do this Anna"

She screwed up her face, abhorring the very notion, her eye like daggers, her expression took some time to soften, but now her smile was sad "I am sorry Sav I want to be supportive, but I am selfish I don't want to lose you" she confessed, her words letting free the tears that had been welling in my eyes, as they coursed down my cheeks, Anna starts, which only makes me worse, and now we are locked in an embrace weeping loudly, when one of us finds the strength to pull away we will, but it takes a long drawn out sob, even then we struggle.

As Anna dashes down the stairs, she looks back and begins to weep a new. I am desperately trying to reign it in before speaking to Alfred, who is now staring up confused by the emotional scene, he beckons me down, my legs feel like jelly as I pull myself up, and slowly take each step at a time like I am a drunken patron.

"Alfred" as I say his name my voice cracks, and recalling his pain only makes me cry further, my lip trembling I stammer "I will be leaving Alfred"

He smiles "about time, you have been restless for a long time Savi, I will miss you a great deal, but I knew this time was coming"

I threw my arms around him, he was making this easy, I was grateful for that, I smile through my tears. He wipes them away "but don't think your just sloping off without a proper goodbye, you will be here tomorrow night, we shall celebrate your moving on to pastures new"

I feel a heaviness wear upon me at the thought, this goodbye was hard enough, if I had to say goodbye to regulars, and Anna, and Alfred again, and then Marie, she was my best friend, how do you tell your best friend you will be leaving, I sniffed. My breath caught in my throat, I managed a courteous nod.

We lock up, Alfred squeezes my shoulder, this small gesture brings back the tears, I drag him into an awkward embrace, I don't care I need it, he relaxes and holds to me "I will miss you Savi, don't forget us will you"

"I won't, I never could" I weep.

As I pull free, I can see he has been crying silently, we return to the embrace for a moment longer, before going our separate ways. I sigh heavily, walking home slower, wanting to recall this route, this everyday moment that I take for granted, wishing to retain every memory in my mind.

I drop down upon the bed, I find San uneasy broken slumber, waking once with a shock, then later I feel a hand upon my shoulder "Savannah" a voice cuts through my daze.

I jolt awake "what?, sorry I am awake" I assure the voice, only realizing Haytham is sitting upon my bed with his hand upon my shoulder, I feel self-conscious, realizing I must be a sight. I quickly wash up, I am exhausted but I will be able to shake it once the morning air hits me, I don my trousers, and plain blouse, and boots as advised, tying my hair up, and out of my way.

He seems eager to get started bringing me out to the clearing not far from my home, it is cold, but it shocks my system into waking up. He has set up what looks like an obstacle course, and a shooting range. I look at it carefully wondering what will be expected of me today.

"This will not be an easy day Savannah, I will be testing your body, and mind to breaking point, I need to know you’re ready, are you?"

I nod, mildly embarrassed by the innuendo I can hear mixed within his words, and intense stare.

"Right, combat will take many forms, can use and load a pistol?"

I shake my head, feeling like I am letting him down upon the first hurdle "ok we shall start with loading, your speed in this could mean life or death"

I nod, as I try several times to load the pistol, I drop too much gunpowder, my hands are shaky, I am nervous and eager to impress but I am failing, I grow frustrated, I haven't even fired the pistol yet I chide myself. I finally begin to find the speed and accuracy after hours, then aiming and firing also did not come naturally to me, and it takes me an age to find my mark.

"Do not be so hard upon yourself Savannah we will find your skill, the rest you will have to learn" he encourages me. I find the strength to continue, running drills, practicing stealth, and sword play, I find myself upon the ground too many times, out skilled, but it is to be expected, but my ego is not being rational, I feel like an annoyed child, I don't want to play anymore, I want to walk away, but I managed to remain, caked in mud, I see why a dress would impinge my motions. 

Hand to hand combat is no less trying, and after a while being pinned down by Haytham, it begins to feel awkward, and embarrassing, as his body presses upon mine, I find I can't concentrate, he keeps telling me how I can break free, and as if realising himself how awkward the moment was, he gulped, his breath grew short, his eye contact evasive, he pulls himself up "that is enough for today I think, you may not think it but today has been very encouraging, your more than capable" he smiles.

I am weary, nervous but thankful he is so patient, he walks me back to my home, evening is drawing in, my shoulders twinge from their strain, I didn't notice the pain until now, I hiss as I grab the door handle, he follows on behind me, I wonder what other wisdom he wishes to depart.

I stop in my living room rotating my aching shoulders, I feel his fingers slide over my shoulders, as he pulls closer, he begins to massage my shoulders, releasing the psychical tension, but the sexual tension is palpable, his fingers needing the muscle is not what feels tense, it's when he stops, and his hands are now merely tickling the skin upon my neck and shoulders, and his body heat behind me becomes hard to ignore. "Better?" He finally asks.

"Much" I respond quickly.

"May I use your bath, only I am sweat, and mud covered?" 

I barely manage a nod, and as he disappears, and I hear the splashing of water, I can't help but imagine him naked, I try to stop my mind drifting to him but I can't, I imagine his fingers tracing his muscles, his skin wet, and in my mind his hand had taken to his cock absentmindedly he begins to work towards a new release, I imagine him tracing his shaft, groaning as he begins to build up a pleasing rhythm.

He begins to feel the tension return as he works himself toward his release, he cries out, as he comes, his come coats his hand, his body jolts, eventually he is still, satisfied he cleans himself up. I can't believe how detailed my fantasy was, not to mention how aroused I am at the thought, I want to go up there, and find it to be true, and that he was thinking of me as he pleasured himself. I must have let out a soft moan, as a hand upon my shoulder alerts me to his presence.

His expression sheepish "I wonder were your mind was just now" he pondered. I was far too embarrassed to tell him the truth, so I don't answer the posed question, and tell him I should take a bath myself, excusing myself and thanking him for his patience.

He left before I reached the top of the stairs, I struggle to empty the bath, but I notice stains upon the floor by the bath, and they are unmistakable, and definitely were not there before, I am a clean freak, my sex throbs at the fact, he pleasured himself up here, I knew I should have walked up, oh to hear him cry out, to take over, I prayed he had been imagining me.

I couldn't hold back my urge, I slid my fingers between my legs, fingering my clit, I gasp, finding my body already so aroused, the build towards climax is swift but pleasurable, as my body tremors in the aftershocks, I continue until I feel a second but no less intense climax thrill my body, I shiver with delight, moaning as the delight courses through me, I give myself a moment to recover myself, allowing my thoughts to return to him, I bite my lip knowing I should focus.

I bathe quickly, not luxuriating like I normally like to, as I know I have to return to the tavern to say emotional goodbyes, and I would rather get it over with. I dress in a pretty dress, one I know customers have often referred to as the temptation, one last night of casual flirting before my life changes for good sounds enticing.

I hope all my favorite regulars are there, but if they aren't Marie, Anna and Alfred are the most important to me anyway. They deserve a proper goodbye. By the time I get there the place is the busiest I have seen it, and I can't help but feel sadness when I see a new face behind the bar, he has gotten a replacement already, I was barely out the door. They noticed me milling by the entrance "here she is" Alfred chimes.

All turn to me, and cheer, easing mugs "to Savi"

All the regulars are in attendance, David calls me over "you will have a drink with us, we are serving you tonight" he winked, squeezing my knee, dropping to a whisper "ah the famous dress, you know it draws attention to that ample cleavage of yours, so don't blame me if I stare" my cheeks flush as his grin becomes wicked, leaning over me with intent, his fingers finding their way under my skirts, sliding up my thighs, I halt his progress "you have a wife remember" he looks annoyed at me for ruining the moment but it's soon forgotten as the ale flows, I had never drank so much before, my memory became hazy, but I recall tearful goodbyes, and Luca having to walk me home, as I was worse for wear, he carried me to my bed, my head swimming "so your done with us then?" He sounded cross.

"I guess so, I am sorry but I need to move on" I stammered. "How is Xavier?"

"He is okay, he still can't bring himself to come and see you, but he will in time"

I began sober as the conversation continued, but we made a fatal mistake, as the conversation turned "I can see why he was so stuck upon you" Luca States while giving me an appreciative glance. And before I could think better of it, we were kissing, Luca was already on top of me, his hands roaming over my thighs, while his other hand traced my breasts, I moaned into his mouth, the kiss was amazing but I was merely channeling my frustration over Haytham.

Luca was an attractive man but Xavier’s friend, this was so wrong, it took me too long to stop the kiss "Luca we shouldn't" I breathed as he kissed the skin a top my breasts "you say this now" he groaned in frustration.

"Xavier is your friend, this wouldn't be right"

He growled knowing I was right, I looked at him "give me a minute would you" he demanded.

I wish I had kept my eyes upon his face, but they dropped to his obvious bulge, I looked away quickly feeling embarrassed for looking, I would have liked nothing more than him to take me, but I knew he was not who I wanted, and he was not someone I should sleep with.

He left soon after wishing me well, if he had any idea as to the life I was about to embark on he wouldn't wish me luck, I dozed into a light haze of sleep.


	8. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah continues with her training, when she finally confronts Haytham what will be his response?

I woke that morning with an awful hangover, and the memory of Luca’s kiss, the regret that followed was like a sinking feeling, I was never truly in a relationship with Xavier so why did it still feel like a betrayal, no matter how I tried to justify it to myself, I was hoping and praying for some kind of distraction, and as if in answer, there was a knock at the door.

I splashed my face with cold water just to wake myself up, it only made the pain in my head worse, I cleaned myself up, and walked down, holding to my head as I did, the nausea was strong, I barely reached the door without being sick, the light beaming in from outside did nothing to sooth my pain, I ushered whomever it was inside, I didn’t even check, thankfully it was Haytham, he said in an overly enthusiastic tone “Are you ready for another day of training?”

I groaned in pain, looking at him pleading with my eyes to get a pass upon a full days’ worth of training, I didn’t think I would last an hour, never mind all day. “Haytham, I don’t feel very well” I countered.

“Yes I can see that you’re suffering from the previous night’s celebrations” he gave a wry grin. “You can have some tea, and 5 minutes then you will be outside, or I will drag you out there, there are no days off, so unless you’re gravely injured, you do not get a day off Savannah” he scolded.

I whined, and complained but her just reminded me I was wasting the time he had given me to recover myself “You might want to change, as fetching as that dress is, it certainly is not combat ready”

The idea of having to tackle the stairs again was horrific, my head was light, and eyes struggled to focus, I barely managed to stand on my own two feet, changing was no easy task, and by the time I had changed I accidentally dropped off on the bed. I woke up just as Haytham threw me over his shoulder, the blood rushing to my head, only made matters worse, and his shoulder digging into my stomach made me feel ill, but somehow I held off throwing up, until I was upon my own two feet, I ran toward a tree, circling behind it, I wretched, throwing my guts up, until my stomach ached.

As I rounded the tree, I felt a mug pressed into my hand, it was filled with water, I swilled it, and spat out of his view, and then drank the rest soothing my raw throat. “How do you feel?”

“Rotten” I croaked.

He laughed “Well during battle you’re not going to be feeling good either, you may get injured, and you will have to carry on if you’re to survive”

He started sparing landing taps to the side of my head “Savannah you’re not even trying” he admonished me.

“I can’t focus on you, so it’s difficult to know where I should throw a punch, or see one coming”

He sighed heavily “Fine 30 minutes, and then you will try harder”

“Oh my god thank you” as I said this I dropped down upon the muddy ground, and lay there for the full 30 minutes, my eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the sun, which soothed the nausea, but when I had to get back up, it was a shock to my delicate system, I tried harder to focus, and as the day drew on, I got better, I was even able to catch Haytham off guard which amused me no end, as I was snickering, he would take that opportunity to grab me, and tell me to never let my guard down, his lips pressed to my ear, his arm pinning my arms to my side, I managed to struggle but not free, I managed to turn myself around to face him, his eyes unable to settle upon my face, he released me.  
“Take a break for lunch but be back here within the hour”

Didn’t even look back, I was just happy to escape for that hour, I relaxed, dozing for 30 minutes, almost feeling human when I returned to the clearing, but when I got there Haytham was nowhere to be seen, I narrowed my eyes, scanning around for him, nothing, I searching the clearing, keeping watch over my shoulder, I spied something out of the corner of my eye, I spun round to Thomas charging at me, I jumped out of his path, watching him crash to the ground, did not have time to take in the amusing sight of him face down in the mud, as out of nowhere Charles threw a glancing blow, only missing by a fraction, I didn’t manage to take him out, but he did not manage to land a single punch, both of us grew weary, as this battle for dominance continued, finally I heard a call of “You can back off for the moment”

I saw Haytham and Johnson approaching “Much improved Savannah, and Thomas clean yourself up would you” he threw a cloth at him. The rest of the drills consisted of him giving orders, and I did as I was told, we spent no time alone for the rest of that day, but I did improve my hand to hand combat, ending up with only a few bruises, soon the light was failing us, and Haytham called an end to the day.

I felt a little bit sad to see him leave, as they all conversed, and laughed becoming more distant, while I was left with only aches and pains, I felt disappointed that I had not been able to get Haytham alone, but it seemed like he planned it that way, maybe I had offended him, or maybe he knew about Luca, my heart sunk a little, as the memory brought more guilt to the surface, I was thankful for being so tired that I barely was able to hold my eyes open, I slept right through till morning.

This time I was ready for the day, alert and hoping to prove myself worthy of their cause, I bounded over to the door when I saw him approaching, opening the door before he knocked “Eager this morning” he quipped.

“Yes let’s go” I shouted back, running out to the clearing.

He smiled shaking his head. As the combat begun a new, I managed to best him a few times, although he seemed proud of my progress, he was not best pleased when I pinned him, he growled, and flipped the dynamic so he was the one pinning me down, he was definitely sore about being bested, I was unsure if it was because I was a woman, or because I was a beginner.

Either way he grumbled, I quipped “If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask”

Lightening the mood, Haytham smiled while he pretended not be amused by my humor. After doing much better with stealth, and using the pistol, it was becoming apparent that long range weaponry and stealth is where my talents lay, my aim even from a great distance was dead on, and I was more than silent, I was able to sneak up on Haytham, which again amused me, but not him, he called for a break.

He followed me back to my house, sitting at the opposite end of the room, I regarded him carefully

“What is it?” he noticed me staring.

I went to say something but thought better of it “No what is it?” he pressed.

“It doesn’t matter, so when am going to be brought into the order?”

“You have more training, then a mission of which you will prove your loyalty, and then we shall swear you in”

I became quite thoughtful, I pulled up, not paying attention to where I was walking, I tripped upon something, Haytham catching me mid fall, again it was not merely being in his arms that led to the tension, the fact that he didn’t lift me back up, he held me there, his eyes fixed upon mine, he seemed to snap out of the trance before I could, and he pulled me up, and before I thought I said “What is going on here?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“You know what I mean Haytham” I stressed his name, knowing he was no fool, he did not need me to spell it out.

He sighed heavily before replying “Savannah I am a grown man, I cannot indulge every urge, and fantasy that crosses my mind”

“So you have thought about it?” was my unfiltered response.

“Of course I have, you are a beautiful young woman, and there is an obvious chemistry, but I do not mix business with pleasure, no matter how much I want you, and it is really a choice, do you want to be my fellow Templar, or my mistress?”

His terminology was harsh, I was taken back by it, I didn’t think it was so black and white, this aggravated me, I was tempted to storm away, but I did not want to give him anything to prove his point, so we were locked in a glare, neither wishing to turn from the other “Shall we continue then?” I broke the silence, wanting to pretend that this moment hadn’t happened, and that he hadn’t just dismissed me off hand, I felt foolish, and hurt, but I would be damned if I was going to let him know it.


	9. Tensions run high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah tries to keep her cool and fails

I needed the stress release; this training would do me good. I wanted to forget I had said anything. Haytham was very hands off, he seemed to become quite awkward around me. Apologizing anytime he did actually touch me. This began to irritate me, even more when we ended up alone again. My composure was slipping.

"That's it" I declared. "One more apology, and I lose it" I growled.

He looked astonished at my sudden outburst, and accidently let another apology slip. I launched at him, knocking him to ground, pinning him. He still looked startled, I was unsure if it was because I had managed to pin him, or the shock.

"Stop apologizing, if we are colleagues, training requires contact, I understand that" I reasoned.

He took a deep breath, flipping me over onto my back harshly. Winding me. The anger burning in his eyes was intense, his stare burned into the side of my face, I evaded his eye contact. He released one wrist, grabbing my face "You will respect your grand master"

Before I could think better of it I snapped "Or what?"

Daring him, I was so angry in that moment, I didn't care. His breathing heavy, his jaw clenched, I withered under his harsh stare. My outrage ebbing away, my resistance to his forcing my wrists to ground relented. As he watched the fire go out of my eyes, he released my wrists, begrudgingly helping me up.

Face to face, still angry, I grew weary, had my bravado cost me. I was about to apologize, when he gripped the scruff of my neck, catching my hair, pulling the free strands painfully. I gritted my teeth, dragging me to my home, he stopped short, I wanted to lash out, but I followed on as calmly as I could manage, I had already enraged him. 

He dragged me in, slamming me to the wall once inside. His explosive rage seemed to shift, and all of a sudden we were in a lock, his lips crushed to mine, urgently he pinned me to the wall. Lust taking us both, as we both let our desires take hold. Releasing my wrists from above my head, he took his hands to the sides of my face, hungrily kissing me, tasting my tongue.

When he pulled away, my body was still trembling from the rush, the shock, and the pleasure of it all. He was trying to contain his emotions. He went to say something but then reconsidered. He stood silently, close, breathing heavily. 

When his breathing levelled he looked into my eyes apologetically "I am sorry, I should not have done that"

The apologies beginning a new. I looked up at him, taking my hand to his face, to my surprise he didn't recoil, he just locked eyes with me. "I can work alongside you, and be more to you" I stated calmly.

"It will only put you in danger in you mean anything more to me, you don't understand, there are people who would hurt you, to get to me" he said genuinely.

"Is it not up to me what risks I take?" I implored him.

"Yes, but I don't wish to have you in the line of fire"

"I have no issue with it"

"Well I do, Savannah, I could love you, but I don't wish to, I have had my heart destroyed too many times"

"So your saying you’re afraid to try"

He nodded. "Well Haytham, although I don't agree with you, I understand, I will be as professional as I can manage"

This seemed to assure him, he calmed down, I almost relaxed, yet his eyes looked sad. I hoped for more, but I did not wish to push him. But I held on to a hope, things could change, but for now, I had to prove myself as a Templar. But that kiss had actually made my knees weak, I took my fingers to my lips as I recalled his passion, I was forced to bite my lip as not to moan softly. He was still in hearing distance, I looked as the back of his head my mind wondering. I had to stop myself when he turned back to face me.

I was the picture of composure, he narrowed his eyes before walking toward the door, before he left he stated “This will not be easy” he almost whispered.

I watched him walking away, the door taking him from sight; I would see him again, but it felt like for now the door for us, was closed, for now. It was a strange feeling, I never liked ending they left me feeling so empty. But I had chosen to become a Templar, there was no going back, this was the life I chose. Now I had to find a way to be ok with it.

I missed him already, and that was a thought I had to push right out of my mind, I couldn’t go there. So I thought of going back to the tavern to see how everyone was doing. However that ran the risk of seeing Xavier, or worse Luca, I didn’t want them to know my allegiances had shifted, they wouldn’t understand. But I wanted to see Anna, Marie and Alfred. 

I longed for my old life, it now seemed less complicated. I had often wondered what would have happened had Xavier not ruined my chances of joining the assassins. Maybe I would be on the opposing side, now I was effectively the enemy, and yet they no longer seemed the cruel, and heartless men they made them out to be. Haytham especially seemed different; I felt I was beginning to trust him.

I relented, cleaning myself up, I dressed up, hoping to sneak off to the tavern to see them all one last time, before I was mired in the mess of whatever dealings were at hand. I drew closer to the tavern, I froze in place, of all the luck, it was Xavier. He looked right at me, I hoped he was going to walk away but he didn’t he purposefully marched over.

“I didn’t live how we left things Sav, so I was hoping we could talk, what do you say?”

What could I say to such a sweet, and genuine offer, I wearily accepted his offer. We walked into the tavern together, Marie, and Anna ran over upon seeing me, crying out as they ran toward me. They both almost squeezed the life out of me. But it lifted my spirits to see them, but left me with the vague sadness, knowing this wasn’t my life anymore. 

On Marie’s break she told me of her dating, the new customers. Anna spoke of her children, and all that I had missed in such a short space of time, it hurt to hear it. But worse was the time with Xavier, as his eyes were hopeful, but his deamor awkward.

“Sav, I heard about your leaving do, I am so sorry I missed it” he looked sheepish.

I felt as though my hear almost tore from my chest, I thought he was going to mention Luca. Thankfully things became a little more relaxed, after a drink or two. 

Things almost seemed like they were until a group of Templars walked in. Anna, and Marie none the wiser, but Xavier’s eyes were on them the second they walked in. I recognised them, if they identified me as a new recruit, Xavier would certainly no longer wish to be friends, or worse.

I dropped my eyes, avoiding any and all eye contact. I wasn’t sure how to escape a busy tavern unseen.


	10. Stepping into the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannahs training continues, getting more difficult as things change

I did the only thing I could think of, I started a brawl. I tapped a poor man on the shoulder, pulled my hat down, and punched him solidly. It may seem as thought this would draw more attention, but once the chaos ensued, I felt guilty for the trouble I had caused, but I was able to slip away with out a single person noticing. I had taken a hit to the jaw to orchestrate this escape, I could taste the blood in mouth, but it was worth it. Now Xavier would not be aware of my betrayal before I had the guts to tell him, and the Templar's would not know of my affiliation with a known assassin. It had been in the name of self preservation, and for now my reputation on both sides was safe, but I knew that soon I would have to make a stand against the assassins, and then I would be revealed, until then I slunk away.

Thankfully Xavier did not follow, or was unable to, our friendship only part mended, but we had left upon a better note than last time, and that was good enough for now. I walked home, at times taking my hand protectively to the burning in my jaw. Once home, I slammed the door shut, keeping the world and all its complications at bay. I took to my bed knowing that more training would be in order tomorrow, I found a restless sleep, awaking before the sun found the horizon.

I watched the light spill over, pushing the darkness aside, the tea may have been refreshing, but it stabbed at the bruising, and swelling within my jaw. I awaited Haytham, Charles, and Thomas outside the door, enjoying the warmth of the sun that rose quickly, I knew that soon I would have no time to enjoy such simple pleasures, so I luxuriated in them now. 

I heard Haytham's well spoken voice call "What happened to you?" 

He was looking at my jaw. "It is nothing"

His eyes narrowed, he stood silently for a moment as if expecting me to tell him, but I remained silent, I had no need to unburden myself to him. I also did not wish to feel any sense of closeness, it would be easier if he remained only my grand master and no more. I had allowed my life to become complex too many times with entanglements, and I would try to be wiser this time, I took a deep breath. 

"Should we not start?"

The air still had the crisp chill of dawn, but it was light enough for full visibility, Haytham nodded. I fought well, taking few hits, but one connected with my painful mark in my jaw, the pain cur through me, I recovered well. And soon I took Thomas down, both Thomas and Charles sore about my growing confidence, and skill beginning to outmatch them. It was my speed that allowed for my victory, I was not yet stronger, but I was lighter on my feet, so I was able to land a significant amount of hits, before they got one. This did not exhaust me, as their energy failed them, I was able to best them.

Haytham standing off to the side watching me, he looked impressed, I gave a mock bow. He gave half a smile, before he corrected him self, and glared.

"Yes, I would say you are almost ready, you use your strengths to best opponents well, but now we must work upon your weaknesses so that you don't caught off guard"

Once this was said the next few months were trying, close combat was not what I excelled at, now Thomas, and Charles took back their lost pride, besting me me many times, before the painful lesson sunk in. I worked upon my strength, to rival all opponents, then I was given a sword, and smaller blade. The sword was harder than the combat to learn, I had the scars to prove it, but with my strength came the ability to swing the sword with accuracy, my foot work was flawless due to my speed. 

It had been the end of an exhaustive, and grueling training day. All of us bore the bruises, and sweat of hard toil, dropping to ground unceremoniously. Breathing heavily, we all looked to one another, barley managing a nod, this was an acknowledgement of a good day, as I had come to learn. The silence no longer uncomfortable, I did not try an fill it with endless chatter, I was in effect almost one of them. 

Charles, and Thomas left to the go to the tavern, dragging themselves up. 

"Fuck, I need a drink" I heard Thomas exclaim.

I agreed with his sentiment, but Haytham told me to wait. I dragged myself up, and looked to him, he was as much of a mess, as the rest of us. I tried no to be amused at the sight of him, his hair not neatly tied back but unruly, and his smart clothes, torn, and bedraggled. I smiled, and laughed to myself, holding my hand to my mouth to hide my amusement. I knew I looked a sight myself, but I did not carry myself as proudly, I did not care for appearance, or air of authority. I fixed my hair as best as I could, then awaited him to speak.

He held out his hand for me to return to my home, I took inside, wetting a cloth, taking the caked mud from my skin, it was refreshing. He did the same, until he looked more like a leader of men, not just a mere mortal like the rest of us, whatever that meant. His words had the ability to inspire, as I already knew, but I had come to respect, and believe in him, just as much as the cause. 

"I think you are ready, so say your goodbyes, you will leave with us tomorrow morning, we have your mission set out for you, get a good sleep, you will need it, as tomorrow you become a Templar"

I felt an odd sense of pride take me upon his words, I nodded, I still harbored feeling for him, but I had found the more I looked to him as my leader, the easier they became to contain. He left not long after, leaving me wonder whether I should say goodbye again, as my leaving do had said it all, they knew I was going, they just didn't know where, or what for. I decided nothing more needed to be said, it was time to leave this life behind me, I was saddened by the thought, as this place, and the people had been so good to me, but change is often difficult.

I left a short note for those who may think my leaving sudden or confusing:

"I am going to make a new life for myself, do not worry for me"

Short and to the point, I hoped it said all that was needed, with that I took to my bed, tierd enough to find sleep easily.


	11. The rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham takes Savannah away from her home, to a new life, and her first mission as a Templar

It was early that morning when Haytham came for me, I was awake, and ready to leave, but I didn’t feel as ready when he asked "Are you ready?" pressing me to get moving, as I had hesitated.

I merely nodded as I had no words to express what was going on within my mind, I took a final look at the place that I had called home, a sadness struck me as I said goodbye. I know it was a possession not a being, but I had grown attached to it, within those walls were memories, my life. Now I left this part of me behind, I couldn't help but feel wistful. I sighed heavily.

"I understand it is not easy to walk toward the unknown, but you are not alone, quite the contrary. You are ready my dear" he smiled proudly, having taken on the majority of my training himself, I stood as a testament to his hard work.

I followed on after him, it was a long trek. We mounted horses on the bounds of the town; I cast one more lingering look to my home town, before I turned away. We rode in silence to the next town. Luckily I had some riding experience so this was not difficult to recall. He helped me down, his hands at my waist, as his eyes upon mine, lingered for a time, I grew uneasy under his stare. He broke from his reverie, then he led me to a tavern; the sign creaking in the light breeze read the green dragon. As we stepped inside the owners greeted us, they were rather strange indeed, and the woman was friendly.

"Ah Mr Haytham who would this lovely young lady be?" She chirped.

"This is Savannah, she will be staying with us"

"Oh I see" she winked.

I blushed at the innuendo she insinuated, I had thought my little crush faded. I dropped my eyes to ground, after she released my hand.

Perhaps she was a bit too friendly, so many questions, I remained silent at Haytham’s side, not wanting to seem rude, but not wishing to embarrass myself or Haytham. Again I followed his lead up the steps, to find Charles, Thomas, William all sat around a table. They all greeted me in their own way, Charles a cursory nod, William a gentle smile and Thomas a loud and raucous cheer "bloody glad your hear sav, this bloody lot are boring me to tears" 

I was about to respond when Haytham called for a hush "We must get to the business at hand, the colonists are revolting, we need there to be order upon the streets for what we wish to accomplish"

We all nodded as if of one mind, it brought a smile to my face. Haytham continued "We need to take to the streets, track down the leaders of this rabble rousing, and if they will not see reason, we will give them reason" his velvet voice made orders sound appealing, this thought I kept to myself. "Savannah you will be with me, your new to eavesdropping upon conversations, you will have follow my orders to the letter, is that understood"

I nodded. "The rest of you already know what to do, let us begin" he almost made it sound exciting.

I felt like his shadow, as again I was a step behind him, following him as he was my master. I watched him surveying the streets, his keen eyes and ears detecting the necessary path, he looked so peaceful when he closed his eyes to focus. You would assume him asleep, so it was startling when his eyes snapped back open and honed in upon the direction of the disturbance. I followed on, we began following two shifty looking gentlemen, one was rather weakly, short and stout, his friend taller, younger, with short stubble decorating his chin. 

They spoke in hushed tones drawing more attention than if they had been speaking aloud. I drew closer hearing them speak of a meeting, I would have pulled closer but they would have spotted me. I was startled when Haytham’s hands traced over my hips, his warmth pressed against me made a heat rise within my chest. He took his lips to my ear "I apologize, but they were becoming suspicious of you"

His warm breath tickled my ear, I tried to hold back the shiver, but I ran through me unbidden reminding me of the feelings I was pushing aside. I didn't know if this was also part of the act, he brushed my hair aside. His finger barely catching my skin, but enough to raise another shiver. His lips drew to the nape of my neck, I groaned softly, I knew I shouldn't be enjoying this, it was a rouse, but I wanted him to continue. 

He turned me to face him "Are they gone?" He whispered.

It took me a moment to realize what he meant, they were gone, I was tempted to lie to see how far he would go. But I doused my ardor by reminding myself it was an act, it hurt my pride, but I had to know my duty, I sighed inwardly. "Yes they have"

"I do apologize, that was inappropriate of me, but the easiest way to avert prying eyes it to make them uncomfortable" he stated with an annoying air of wisdom. "Come, we have heard enough to track down this group"

He offered me his hand, I was leaning against the wall for support, his sweet gentlemanly behavior would reveal my unsteady legs. I felt foolish that he still had such an effect on me, not becoming of a Templar. I brushed his hand aside "I am fine thank you, where are we to go next?" I pressed my voice tremored. I prayed he couldn't detect it.

"Well you need to practice blending in, you were close to being caught" he chided.

I sighed; thankfully that disappointed tone killed the moment. I pushed free of the wall, he hadn't given me any room, so I ended up forced against him, he took his arm around my waist. "I am starting to see whey there are so few female Templars" his breath hitched upon his final words.

He held me there for a time, not pulling closer, but not letting me go, my heart was pounding. He finally released me, and catching my hand, pulling me to follow. The moment was over; I took a deep shaky breath, trying to release the tension.

Once I began my lesson the moment was forgotten. He was once again my teacher; I followed his instruction, letting my instincts guide me. I was better able after hours of wondering the streets to blend in to the crowd; it was a frustrating learning process. I was now able to fall back, hide in plain sight, and sit among strangers with ease like I belonged in the crowd.

We began to make our way back to the tavern, I was unsure as to what made me hold back, but something did. "Have you been feeding misinformation to the streets" a man hissed in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Yes, there are guards everywhere we need to be careful, so where are we really going?"

He paused for a moment, I remained out of sight "by the church at the edge of the city, they won't think to look there" he stated with pride.

Then their conversation ended, they pulled passed me, startled by my presence. They were too lost in their thoughts to pay any mind to a lone woman. I was thankful that it had for once worked in my favor, I slowly sauntered over to Haytham.

As we stepped into the green dragon, I stopped him, looking around to assure myself none of the rebels lay within. "We have been fed misinformation it seems" I whispered.

"What makes you say that?" He pressed, his brow furrowed.

"I overheard a conversation about them trying to fool the English guards, they will be at the church at the edge of town" I smiled, feeling proud for aiding the cause.

Haytham regarded me for a moment "If you are wrong, this could set us back by months, this could be misinformation" he warned me.

"No their tone seemed to speak of truth" I added.

"Fine, we take your lead, realize that should this be a mistake, your duties to the order will suffer for a time until you regain our trust" he cautioned. "So only add this during our meeting if you truly believe it to be the case"

I felt nervous, wondering if I said something and I was wrong that I would let them down, let him down. But if I held my tongue and I was right, then I would be a coward. He certainly knew how to heap on the pressure, but it made me think quickly, and clearly. By the time I reached the top step I was resolved to my course of action. 

We all sat down, everyone fed back the information they had been over heard, revealing it to be sporadic. The steeled my nerves as I spoke up "I believe this information to be a ruse, they are cautious, they wouldn't speak so openly, and they wouldn't risk being so scattered, they need to be organized. I overheard them speaking of the church at the edge of town, I believe we will find them there"

The silence that followed brought back the nervous feeling, their eyes upon me revealed nothing of their thoughts.

"I second Savannahs plan, she makes a valid point, they maybe desperate, but not so much to be foolish" Haytham spoke in support of me.

Their glares softened "well done miss" William smiled. 

Charles merely nods. Thomas slapped my back rather harshly in jest "you did good"

After their meagre praise, we stepped out. The walk to the church was tense. I kept second guessing myself, I kept wondering if I was wrong. We took up strategic places beside the church, I took to the roof of a nearby building. It was always an exhausting scaling buildings; I always thought I wouldn't make it, until I was steadying myself upon the roof. Thankfully they left me alone in my post, so should I be wrong, I would be cursing myself alone.

It was a painstaking wait; it felt as though an inordinate amount of time passed, the panic began to rise in my chest. They weren't coming, I had been made a fool, they must have seen me, and decided that I would be the easy mark. 

Then there came a unified sound of footsteps, and torch lights, they huddled into the church on mass. I was told to hold my position; I was a little annoyed that I wouldn't be in the thick of it, hearing Haytham’s words. I waited for what felt like hours, finally they all stepped back out, I expected there to be rebels following them, but I saw nothing. I was curious as to what had occurred; I was called to re-join them.

"Let us depart"

I looked back to the church curiously, wondering what had happened, I could only assume they would not listen to reason. But why had Haytham held me back as a mere look out, I had so many questions, but I felt unable to ask them, so I dropped my eyes, and fell in line.

A sinking feeling kept me awake that night, I did something very foolish. I snuck into Haytham’s room to gain answers. He was quick to catch me, grabbing my outstretched hand, dragging me under him, pressing a hidden blade to my throat.

"Jesus Savannah, do you have a death wish" he hissed, his annoyance clear.

"I am sorry master Kenway, but I wanted to ask you something, it is playing upon my mind"

"You can't be serious, a word of advice the next time you sneak in here it had better be for something worth disturbing my sleep over"

He released me and told me to realize there would always be unanswered questions. I left feeling strange, and dejected. I still found no peace, my mind raced until the wee hours, only allowing me to slip into slumber when I had precious little time for it.


	12. New allies, hidden enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham tells Charles, Savannah, William and Thomas that they will be recruiting new people to the cause, this leads to many unexpected moments

I was rudely awoken from my short daze, as it could barely be called sleep. No sooner had my eyes closed momentarily, than my arm was being shaken violently. I opened my heavy eyes, to face the blur that was Haytham standing impatiently waiting for me to wake. "I am awake" I slurred barely conscious.

 

"Oh so comforting" he grumbled as I made no effort to pull up.

 

He waited for me to sit up glaring at me during my whole struggle to rouse from the little sleep I had managed to get. He pointed to the edge of the bed "Get clean then, changed"

 

I have no idea what possessed me to say this but once it had left my lips it was too late to recall "oh are you not going to stay and make sure I do so in a timely fashion"

 

He halted at the door, turning on his heel "I will let that go considering you seem to have had a difficult night, but a piece of advice, show respect to your superiors" he warned.

 

I felt foolish for being so tactless, my mind still felt fuzzy. I felt light headed when I finally pulled myself up; I barely managed to remain upright. I felt so weary, like all of my energy had been drained from me. The bath was luke warm which I was thankful of, had it been warmer it would have lulled me to sleep. I was quick to clean up and dress in the clothes provided, he had gotten clothes in my size, they fit well, and I felt quite smart in them. I would have had a sense of pride when I donned them had I not been fighting of a wave of tiredness. I found cold soup aside my bed, it was plain, and the bread a little difficult to chew. I took to them like they were a feast, I was so hungry. I felt a little energy return to me, taking the edge of my exhaustion, I drank the water with the same fervour. Ready to make my way down, I stepped outside my door, taking a deep breath, steeling my nerves after my foolish utterings from earlier.

 

I found them all looking wide awake, and ready to tackle our next mission. Not one of them suffered a crisis of conscience like me; maybe they were used to it, or resolved in their conviction. I felt like the odd one out that morning, with his usual crass nature Thomas called "Sav you look like shit, I would still take you on though" he smiled, as if that was a compliment.

 

I raised my eyes "Sweet as ever Thomas" I chimed. He had lightened my mood a successfully.

 

Haytham raised his eyes waiting for us to settle, as mine and Thomas's banter continued. I liked Thomas he always made you feel at ease with his straight forward manner, and his humorous demeanour. He could be serious when the situation called for it, but he preferred to keep things light.

 

"Are you two quite finished?" Haytham pressed, seeming more on edge than usual. I turned to face him, and was ready to listen intently.

 

"Yesterday was only the beginning; we have merely held back the start of the possible chaos. These rabble rousers are only one of many organised groups, we need to find the man leading the charge, hoping that cutting the head off the snake will draw an end to such madness, too many innocent lives will get caught in the wake of this chaos, war must be avoided" He finished looking to each of us. "We will need others to aid us, we have been given names of those sympathetic to our cause, and today we will be strengthening our numbers. You will be given a list of names, find them, and bring them here"

 

He passed us each a list, I noticed he did not have one, so he would not joining us on this endeavour, I felt a sense of disappointment, and worry that I was not ready to go out alone. I took a deep breath looking to the names and addresses, I would need a horse, and not many were close by. I pulled up with the others; we all gave a cursory glance to each other. Departing I took to the horse that had brought me into this new life, mounting them quickly.

 

Thomas laughed "Sending you the furthest a field aye, you will need a drink after that, I am buying" he promised as he wondered off.

 

I did wonder why I was the only one to not be leaving on foot, a punishment for my disrespect, or a reward for my good information, I couldn't be sure. I was the only one left, I was about to ride out when I heard Haytham call over "You may be earning our trust slowly, but you are still new so I will be accompanying you"

 

I was happy to have company, but deflated by still needing to be watched. A slow trot toward the edge of town as not to draw attention, I felt a strange sense of being ill at ease with Haytham watching me, and a childish worry of what my fellow Templars have to say. I soon forgot this as Haytham's words inspired and steeled the nerves of those wishing to join us; he had a way with words, an eloquence I lacked. I was only honest, but not to the point of blunt like Thomas.  
I wondered what methods the others used to win over those becoming faint of heart in the wake of the call. I could imagine Thomas would just say how it is, and convince them through sheer force of will. Charles I could imagine would manage to inspire them to the cause due to his staunch belief and trust in what we were doing. William was a gentle yet he had a way of talking you round, with a soothing voice drawing you in. Where I would fit in this was beyond me, I was alike Thomas but less crass, I imagined myself getting tongue tied and making a fool of myself, and that was more likely with Haytham observing me.

 

"You will speak to the next man, he may be nervous, or unsure, remember that this was once yourself" he assured me when he saw the look of worry lingering in my eyes.

 

As we approached his humble home, I wondered what type of man he was, would he listen to a woman, or would he dismiss me off hand, maybe this was the necessity for Haytham's presence, this thought irked me. I clenched my jaw, taking a deep laboured breath, I dismounted. Knocking upon his door, waiting nervously in the silence that followed. A timid man opened the door cautiously peering around at me, I smiled warmly. He looked to me with suspicion "This will only take a moment of your time sir"

 

He endeavoured to close the door, I halted its progress mid-way, pulling a Templar necklace free of the ruffles upon my shirt. He re-opened the door, he still looked unsure, but after I was patient and allowed him time, he opened the door asking us inside.

 

"I did not expect to be asked to service so soon" he stressed as we sat down.

 

"It is out of necessity I assure you, whatever service you can render to us would be greatly appreciated. We are aware of your knowledge, and ability to gain arms, of all kinds. You would be helping our cause greatly by supplying us with what we need to hold the peace, and denying our enemies the ability to cause chaos upon our peaceful streets"

 

He looked thoughtful, looking to Haytham beside me "And you are?" he asked him.

 

"Grand master Kenway" he spoke his title proudly; it somehow managed to not sound grandiose when he said it.

 

"I am honoured to have you in my humble home, your friend here speaks plainly, and I appreciate such clarity when being asked for such favours. I will aid you, I do not wish war to destroy tear this country to pieces" he seemed calm in his resolve. He continue to tell me of how he came into such work, and how it had been a constant worry for him in these times of unrest, hence his choice to offer aid to the Templar cause.

 

He was a good man, his demeanour avoided him such suspicions which worked in our favour. He held the appearance of timid old man well, he was neither, and he was intelligent and aware of what was going on around him. He was in his early 50s, but when he answered the door hunched over and shaking you would have assume him in his 60s or older. When we left him, Haytham stopped me "That was well done Savannah, you put him more than at ease. You have that about you"

 

This was the strangest attempt at saying a job well done, his eyes fixed upon mine, his hand gently cupping my chin. I gulped not knowing how to respond, or if I should. I like the feel of his fingers upon my skin, I felt if I said anything that his hand would retract.

 

"We should be moving on to the next" he coughed, edging his hand away.

 

The next few upon the list were not easily won but between myself and Haytham we managed to sway them. We stood at the last man’s door, I was about to knock when I happened to glance down, the ground was stained red. I looked to Haytham who was on high alert, he called me to him. Ordering me to follow on behind, I did as order, silent as a mouse; I crept behind him, watching our flank. We edged inside to find the poor man with a single puncture mark upon his throat, the mark of an assassin; I hoped it had been quick. The blood was drying, so this had happened long before we got here. No sign of the assassin. Haytham cursed them under his breath before he exclaimed "Damn it, I hope they did not get to the others"

 

We left quickly; there was nothing we could do for the poor man. We made our way back at speed, no longer caring for appearance. We drew to the green dragon, rushing in, Haytham took count of our new recruits, 3 were missing. Charles and William had run into the same sight as Haytham and myself. This we had to keep to ourselves as it was done to incite fear in those willing to join our cause, I felt it cruel to withhold such information, but it was not up to me. Haytham spoke to them, telling them their parts in our mission to restore order.

 

I walked up to find Thomas mug in hand "Told you you would need this" he edged the tankard toward me.

 

I took it swiftly, gulped back a mouthful of the vile ale they served here, I didn't care it soothed my nerves. My adrenaline was still running high from finding that poor man dead, and wondering if the assassin was close by, and if it was Xavier. I kept these thoughts to myself, I just raised a tankard to those who made it, and for those who didn't. Thomas and I made merry, while Charles and William remained stoic and silent. Haytham joined us after sometime with those willing to aid our efforts. He told both Thomas and I to put down our ale, we both looked at one another and laughed, not intending to disrespect Haytham, but it just felt like being told off so it amused us. We placed down our ale, looking to Haytham trying to hide our smirks.

 

"We need to be alert, the assassins know of those sympathetic to our cause, so we must protect them as best as we can. For now we are sending them to work from bases of operations that the assassins are not aware of as yet. We need to be able to grantee the safety of those aiding us lest we lose support. The rest of you may take some time to relax before we set off tomorrow, Savanah a word" he called me over.

 

He led me off to the side "We will be heading out to find the assassins involved, you know more of them than I, you could possibly ascertain where it is a lone man or more"

 

I had a sinking feeling as we set out to discover the assassins involved, I could only hope it was none that I had ever known as friends. I followed Haytham into a tavern a buzz with atmosphere, it reminded me of home, and I felt a pang of home sickness watching the comradery between the staff and customers. I expertly navigated through the heaving crowd, Haytham struggled, apologising every few moments, it was endearing. I was smiling to myself by the time he reached me "What?" he mused.

 

"Nothing just manners in these cases have no place, and yet you insist upon apologising to each and every person in your path, its sweet" I teased.

 

"Manners are always called for" he added curtly ending any chance of banter ensuing, annoying me, but focusing us on the task. I surveyed the crowd not seeing anyone I knew, but one man in the crowd who did not fit, he was trying so hard to blend, it was no longer seamless. So I found an excuse to brush passed him, pressing myself to him, I apologised, but he didn't seem offended or annoyed at my proximity. But I had felt the hidden blade upon his wrist when he took his hand to my hip to steady himself. I smiled and excused myself, I felt like I was betraying this poor man when I informed Haytham of his presence. He was quick to act upon it, that I couldn’t give it a second thought, they both disappeared.

 

I felt nervous awaiting one of them to return, I wanted it to be Haytham, but I felt a stab of guilt knowing that this wouldn't be the first of the last assassins blood upon my hands. I thought maybe I should get a drink, then I thought better of it, I had no idea how long we would be looking; I didn't want to be half cut, or lose my senses. A man beside me smiled and asked using one of the oldest lines "What's a lovely girl like you doing in a place like this?"

 

I had heard all of the lines, I simply smiled. "I have no idea" jovially.

 

"Can I get you a drink?" he offered.

 

"I would normally take you up on that, but I have an early start I would rather not" I answered honestly.

 

"Ah go on, one won’t hurt, maybe we can get to know each other better" a sly smile playing about his lips.

 

I already knew what he was angling at, it was flattering, as he was easy on the eye, but he couldn't take no for an answer, which meant he was either too far gone, his manners were forgotten or he was simply a man who thought he should get all he desired, a fatal flaw in anyone's character. I was thankful to see Haytham return, I went to move away from the bar, the man grabbed my trailing wrist, pulling me to him "Oh come on don't leave me all alone" he leered. I had this type before, I was about to use a maneuverer I had used many times when Haytham interceded.

 

"Excuse me" he started politely "I would like you to release the young lady"

 

"What is it to you old man?" he hissed.

 

"She is my companion" he lied, it sounded strange to hear him say it, and in such a manner, you could see it was foreign to him.

 

"I don't believe you" the drunken fool stammered, losing his grip enough to allow me to pull away, but still held narrowing his eyes at us.

 

I pulled free, thankful that that was over. Haytham shocked me pressing me to the bar, taking his lips swiftly to mine, I was so taken back I didn't respond at first, but when I did, the passion in the kiss seemed to take us both by surprise. We both found ourselves pulling the other closer, deepening the kiss. Shivers of delight coursed through me as his fingers meshed into my hair, and his soft moans breathed into my mouth, I urged my body against his. It took us sometime to pull apart; I think it had been an attempt to deter the insistent man who had moved on. That kiss had become more than a display for another, we both knew it. The desire alive within me cried for more, but I said nothing, I simply tried to steady my breathing, the taste of his soft lips lingering as a sweet torture to me. I glanced at him, and was taken back by the look across his face; it was a look of restrained desire, as if he too was holding himself back.

 

"We have work to do" he finally stated. I was unsure whether he was saying this to me or himself. 

I knew the moment was over, and I hated myself for not saying anything; allowing us both to talk it away, dismiss it as two people merely getting carried away in the moment. I was left to wonder how this night would proceed, as it had certainly already taken me by surprise. I snuck a sideways glance at Haytham who was smoothing his hair back into place, I smiled to myself recalling taking my fingers through his hair. I begrudgingly fixed and removed the signs of our passion, I sighed heavily.

“We should move on” he pressed.


	13. Off guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both savannah and Haytham are caught off guard by the events of the night

I followed after Haytham tempted to grasp at his hand and continue were we had left off. I stayed my hand as I realised maybe he was right and this was the reason charges shouldn't be involved with their superiors, it seemed to lead to utter distraction, which could get us both killed. With great difficulty I pushed the delicious memory from the fore of my mind, and continued on. 

Another tavern, I searched the crowd, this time all patrons appeared as such, if there was an assassin here he was well hidden. I turned to Haytham and shook my head. He guided me back out, apologising as he went, this brought a smile to my lips. He released my hand as if it was on fire the moment we stepped out into the cool air. Haytham was walking ahead, I froze when I heard a sound behind me, I turned to be greeted by shadow. I was weary as I began to walk on.

I felt a cold blade to my neck, I froze. A voice then began whispering orders "call back your Templar watchdog and I won't have to kill you" the hoarse unknown voice continued. 

I was lucky the assassin was not prepared for my foolish action, neither was I, it all happened so fast. I sealed my hand about the blade, pulling it far enough from my throat, to pull my pistol free and discharge it into his chest. As the sound rang out, his eyes widened locked upon me, his free hand taking to his wound, being shocked by the blood now draining from him. I felt a strange sickly feeling take me as he staggered back, and I knew it was not only the agony cutting through my hand, but knowing I had dealt someone a fatal injury and now was unable to escape the image of their end. I felt as if my head was held in place being forced to watch the terrible act play out.  
Haytham put him out of his misery, cutting his throat. He dropped to ground, Haytham ghrabbed my uninjured hand and dragged me away.

"That proves that there is more than one, and given the sound of that gunshot it isn't safe to remain upon the streets"

We returned to the green dragon, Haytham ushering me swiftly into his room. Lighting a few lamps to give the room a gentle glow, he lay me down upon his bed. Looking to the small nick on my throat made by the assassins blade, he took a cloth soaked in alcohol to small inoffensive wound. He cleaned it away with vigour as if it offended him to look at.

He opened my bloody palm "what were you thinking?" He chided.

I couldn't meet his steely gaze, I looked down an mumbled "I wasn't, he called for you, I.." I faltered upon my words then added "it is done"

"Yes it is" he hooked his fingers under my chin forcing me to look at him "don't be so foolish again, he could have easily killed you" he stated upon a sharp in take of breath.

If my state of mind had not been addled I may have wondered if his concern was more than that of a mentor, but my mind had replaced the good moment of the night with the image of the pained assassin. I was a good shot, and were I had aimed for he wouldn't have suffered much longer, but the image was enough to shake me. 

I winced as Haytham tended to the deep cuts into my palm and fingers, lucky to not have lost them he continued to admonish my stupidity. He was right it was stupid, but the foolish act had saved us both, and now put more than my own blood upon my hands.

Haytham was about to pull up when a rush of panic and desperation forced my free hand to grab at his arm "please stay"

He looked as if he was ready to continue to lecture me, but when his eyes met my sorry expression he faltered. He took off his coat, and hat, and boots. I just watched him, anything that drew my thoughts from that mans expression. 

He pulled in behind me, pulling me into his arms "don't mention this to the others lest they want the same treatment" he whispered in a mildly jovial manner.

I somehow managed to smile, he had just made a joke, I was stunned and glad of it, it made me feel human if only for a second in that dark moment. I could imagine Charles would be the only one ecstatic for Haythams embrace, Thomas would tell him to screw off, and William would just be confused.

I said nothing but a strained "thank you" and that was enough.

In that dull room, may hand throbbing, Haytham held me until exhaustion finally forced my eyes to close. 

I woke with a start, I gasped for air. A set of arms took around me, and a soothing voice pulled me back from my panic. I had forgotten about that night, but all flooded back to me, I steadied my painful breaths, holding to Haythams arms until the moment passed.

I pulled up feeling awkward as I turned to face him, he looked different to me now, I couldn't place how but something had changed. I cleaned myself up as best I could with an injured hand, dressing took longer as I hissed through gritted teeth with each movement of my torn hand.

Alone for a moment, I wept for the man who I had killed, but I reminded myself he had a blade to my throat. I could justify it to myself but the horror of it would not leave me, my conscience baring the weight of more dead. I took a heavy breath, my chest felt tight.

I stepped out, Thomas lively as ever called me over. I could only see him, I didn't have him pegged as the early riser. I walked over cautiously.

Sitting beside him in hushed tones he began "you and the boss aye, would be careful Charles will be getting jealous"

How he managed to both amuse and embarrass me in one sentence was beyond me, I didn't answer with words, I merely produced my palm which had taken to bleeding again.

"Ah your first war wound aye, I say we drink to that" he cheered.

"Is it not too early?" I exclaimed.

A sly smile crossed his face "well we can drink to this, or I could accidentally mention how I saw you coming out of Haythams room this morning, let their minds get around that one" 

"Are you blackmailing me to drink in the morning" I laughed.

"If that's what it takes" he joked.

He called for the barkeep who was barely awake, we toasted my soon to be scar, I knew it would be the first of many. After the drinks were near empty, I turned to Thomas.

"Thomas you know we didn't do anything" I had to add to protect Haythams reputation, not that he needed protecting.

"I know I have ears don't I, bloody fool if you ask me" he snickered.

I just smiled, I didn't think him a fool. I had been glad of his comfort that he gave knowing he shouldn't have, he had stepped beyond his role as grand master, and given me more. I wasn't sure if I deserved such treatment feeling less than human, but I appreciated it never the less.

When he came out to greet us, he nodded in out direction. His cheeks flushing when our eyes met, he quickly excused himself.

I felt a tap upon my shoulder as I watched Haytham retreat, I was mildly amused.

I turned back to Thomas, his brow now arched "are you sure nothing happened?" He pressed once more.

"Very" I uttered in all honesty.

Thomas looked suspicious, but stopped pushing it, enjoying the last of our supposed victory drink. If this was how victory tasted it was foul indeed.


	14. left alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah is made to stay at the tavern, but her day takes a strange turn

It took some time for Charles and William to turn in. William just smiled, and took a seat. Charles taking a seat while glaring at Thomas and then me. Thomas took offense to the look, and piped up "Charles all that beauty sleep ain't doing you any good mate" 

I had to take my hand to my mouth to hide my amused grin, he was hilarious. "Simpleton" Charles scoffed under his breath.

His eyes only lit up when Haytham came into the room, lending credence to Thomas's joke about him being possibly being jealous of the attention given to me. Would explain his prickly nature toward me of late, but then again he had been congenial until I befriended Thomas. I had taken to Thomas's manner, as he managed to lift your spirit even against your own will; he always managed to make me smile. He was straight to the point so you always knew where you stood with him. Were as with Haytham I never knew where I stood, it always felt like shaky ground, if I inched forward he seemed to push me back. I could not deny his reasoning but it felt so confusing. I had tried to quash this infatuation, but failed miserably each time, I now didn't know were to start.

I tried concentrate when he began to warn the others of the assassins lurking within the city, and that we couldn't be sure of their numbers. I felt myself drifting, I had to force myself back as I did not wish to relive that man’s expression again.

"Be on your guard" he warned us, was the only part I heard with any clarity.

I went to pull up with the rest but was halted in my progress "where do you think your going?" He raised an eyebrow looking to me.

"To help.."

He stopped me before I could continue "you are injured, it makes you a liability" he warned. "You will stay here were it is safe, I have asked one of doctors to call on you"

I hated the thought of sitting idly by, I felt defiant. I was about to answer him back when he continued "do not make me have to prove my point, I understand your pride is affronted but it will be more so if you force me to show you" he warned me one final time.

I went to pull up to leave, but he misread my intent, grabbing my injured hand tightly. The pain was eye watering, I gasped gritting my teeth to stop the scream escaping. My face was a flame with the effort to not show my agony, he twisted his fingers. I whimpered, dropping back down heavily into my seat.

He released my hand, I pulled it to me shielding it, he looked satisfied he had proven his point. I was too busy steadying my breathing to tell him that had not been necessary.

As if reading my mind "I am sorry but this was necessary I am getting to know how stubborn you are, you will do something stupid. You could put others at risk this time remember that" upon that lesson he left.

I was left suffering in pride, and in genuine pain, my hand throbbed a new, the blood dripping down my wrist, and all over the table.

"Bloody hell" I heard the land lady cry. "What have you done to yourself pet?" She asked with concern seeing the blood.

"It's just a scratch" I dismissed. 

I knew we couldn't reveal anything of what we did her, I felt harsh dismissing her concern off hand, but I had to for our safety, and her own. She didn't know this of course so just thought me rude, and wondered off leaving me to my own devices. I realized I had no idea what to do with myself. I sat there staring into space for a time, allowing the cut to stain the table, and the rest of my arm, and sleeve, I eventually pulled up, dressing it with what remained of the bandages in Haytham's room. It would be an ugly scar, bearing an even uglier memory.

I wanted to keep my mind busy, I didn't want to think of Haytham, or risk cast my mind to that poor dying man’s expression. I would have left but I hadn't thought to ask what time the doctor was paying his visit, so now it was a waiting game. So I focused on working on my strength, and agility with an injury aware this would not be my first or last, it hurt like hell, but this could be the difference between life and death, so I focused and continued on. This saved me from climbing the walls, so when the doctor finally came to the tavern I was in a stable mind, but my hand looked worse.

He was a stern older gentleman with glasses, short grey hair, not much taller than me once I stepped down to greet him. He led me to Haythams room, away from prying eyes. I sat down, he unwrapped my make shift bandage. He began looking at the wound through narrowed eyes, taking a closer look.

"Can you move your fingers?" He said then observed.

Painful and stiff but full range of motion, he cleaned the wound, and then sowed the wound shut. I was forced to ball up my good hand to force down the agony tearing through my hand. 

"You are very lucky; it's a clean cut barely missing the muscle tissue. Mr Kenway told me of your foolish antics, next time your hand maybe beyond repair"

Haytham had instructed the doctor to continue his lecture; I heard it all in Haythams voice. I knew he was right, and yet I felt compelled to raise my eyes, like a defiant child. 

I thanked the doctor, who although he was good at his work, he had no bedside manner or personality to speak off. It was not required of him, but it made it feel like a strained and long drawn out process. I was glad to see him leave, and catching the eye of the land lady I wondered over and apologized.

She seemed content to take my apology, smiling widely, and making banter with me. But again her curiosity made her over step "so you and that Mr Kenway seem to be getting close" she winked.

I dropped my eyes to the bar; this was truly going to be a gruelling day no matter what I chose to do. My cheeks flushed, I tried to look back up to her, her wide knowing grin only added to the colour in my cheeks. "I knew it" she chimed.

"Nothing is going on between me and Mr Kenway" I clumsily tried to assure her, I don't know who I was trying to convince.

"But you both want there to be?" She ventured.

"What makes you say that?" I acted confused with a good level of conviction that I almost believed I was clueless.

"The way you both look at each other, when the other isn't looking" she smiled smugly as if she could see something we couldn't.

I knew what I felt, and wanted, and knew it was foolish and dangerous, as was my choice to become a Templar. I was convinced that I had not always been this reckless had I? I tried to think back but I couldn't confirm or deny my suspicions.

"I have the utmost respect for Mr Kenway" I finally replied. 

She raised an eyebrow "yes I am sure you do, but there is definitely more ain't there?" 

Before I could try and convince her otherwise Thomas burst in, breathless and sweaty, throwing his back to the door. "Fuck" he exclaimed.

I rushed to his side bracing my back to the door just as it was rammed with such force. It winded us, but we held back the invader.

"Followed, too many, had to run" he breathed, still in the midst of catching his breath.

I told the land lady to get out of harm’s way, we would deal with it. She surprised us both when she shook her head, pulling a musket from behind the bar "ready and loaded for such an occasion" she hunkered down aim set upon the doorway above our heads.

"How many?" I pressed.

"Three, I counted last" Thomas tried to recall.

"Get out here Templar scum, don't make me destroy this place to get to you" Xavier's voice rang clearly through.

I dropped my head to my hands and groaned inwardly.

"What is it?" Thomas questioned seeing my expression.

"I know that assassin" I confessed then an idea occurred to me "he doesn't know me as a Templar, I could convince him I am a helpless bystander caught in the madness, buy you some time at the very least" 

He didn't seem sure of it but he shouted back "I have hostages in here, innocents, you wouldn't want me hurting them now would you?"

"Lies, your buying time Templar, we are coming in" he declared unconvinced.

So I put on my best broken voice, hating lying to him, but not wanting to see poor Thomas hurt I decided it was another thing I would have to live with.

"Please he is serious" I cried.

"Shit, Savannah is that you?" Xavier’s cried recognizing my voice instantly.

"How do you know my name?" I cried, fear addled the brain, so I had to play the fool.

"It's Xavier, are you hurt?" He continued.

I looked down at my hand thinking of I had to go out they would see it, I would deal with it then I decided.

"She is okay for now" Thomas barked.

The silence that followed worried me, pressed to the door, ready for anything, me and Thomas shared a glance of understanding, readying our weapons should they burst in.

"we will back off if you hand her over" Xavier called.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath, I didn't want to leave with him, I just wanted him to leave. I was forced to pull the bandage free of my hand, cutting the stitching free with great difficulty, and pain.

I pulled up looking to Thomas, nodding for him to take a blade to my throat make things look real. Thomas was more than uncomfortable with taking on this role; he barely held the blade close. He hastily shoved me into the street, at Xavier’s feet after we could see no assassins lingered within sight at least. 

I saw Haytham, Charles, and William returning. I threw my arms around Xavier, burying my face upon his shoulder to avoid him seeing them, or them seeing me. 

I thanked him profusely amid tears, some real due to the renewed pain in my palm. He guided me away, telling me I was safe now. I hated having to leave, I was tempted to knock him unconscious and run back in, but this way I could at least see how many assassins were involved. This day had gone from strained to walking into the lion’s den, I did not do half measures, I was reckless, if discovered I would be dead in seconds, I was far from safe now.


	15. I need to get out of here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah finds herself torn between loyalty to friends and loyalty to Haytham and the templar cause

Xavier leading me away was a strange feeling, years ago this was all I longed for but now these were basically my enemies. I could see that Haytham wanted things to be different between the Templars and assassins. Xavier apologised profusely as he pulled a blindfold over my eyes, explaining and justifying he need to with an endearing persistence. The loss of my sense of sight was disorienting, but I still trusted him and foolishly enough he trusted me. I felt anxious the further away we pulled from the Templars, alone and at risk of being discovered in a compound full of trained killers. I had skill enough to hold one or two at bay but dozens, I widened my blinded eyes at the frightening prospect. I clung to xavier hoping that I would not be revealed, I did not wish to betray him, or to be betrayed.

He pulled the blindfold loose after hours of travelling on horseback, I had held so tightly to him like I thought I would fall off. Dismounting he helped me down, I smiled weakly. 

"What is it I thought this was what you always wanted" he teased thinking us still as close as we once were.

"It was once" I stated wistfully. 

Taking in the sheer numbers located so close to the city made me concerned for Haytham, Charles, Thomas, and William. But if they could have simply assassinated them they would have done so, there was more to this, and I was glad of it.

Xavier tapped me on the shoulder as I continued to survey the camp "what?" I turned absentmindedly.

"Are you ok? You look a little overwhelmed"

"I am" I replied, not adding it was due to the numbers, and my Templar affiliation.

"I know it's a lot to take in but I think maybe you could handle it now" he offered.

"I don't want any part of this, why did you bring me here?" I hissed. I was annoyed at him not just leaving me be, he had to drag me here.

"I wanted you safe" he stated defensively, looking confused by my reaction.

Safe I thought to myself, I had never been in more danger. I tried to give the illusion of ease in my expression and demeanour, I hoped it was not an easily seen through illusion. And should people see my fear I could dismiss it on being dragged into the middle of this madness. I had been cast into the middle for some time, I still felt no loyalty to a cause, only to people within them. I cared for Xavier, but I respected and cared for Haytham, I would die rather than betray him. I was resolved to this should I be discovered.

Xavier guided me toward a hut, I stepped inside, the bare minimum for comfort. I looked to what I assumed he was offering as a place to rest, this made me long for the lumpy beds in the green dragon. I sighed heavily, I felt I was being terribly ungrateful, as I had heard the split of opinions on his saving me, some thought it had cost then dearly, others sought to merely stay their blades from one who they only knew as an innocent. I found no friendly faces beyond xavier, and Luca. I felt unwelcome but that may have been my fear colouring my perception. I hunkered down in the hut, I looked up at Xavier before he left "I am sorry, I know I seem ungrateful, I just would sooner return to my new life" I stressed thinking I would need a row of drinks with Thomas after this, if I survived it.

"I did wonder why you disappeared, I thought I had upset you" his eyes dropping to ground.

"Xavier you are a wonderful friend, I care for you nothing will change that. I needed a new start"

When he returned the sentiment I flinched knowing he would soon regret saying that. Luca and Xavier looked a little edgy around each other, especially when Luca volunteered to stay with me while they investigated why two of their brothers were missing. My heart sunk upon hearing this, if they found him, the blood on his blade, my injury they would put the pieces together. I had to leave, tell Haytham all I could recall.

I looked up at Luca, still had that swagger about him as he smiled laying on the charm "so have you been pining for me" he teased.

"Of course I threw myself in harms way just to end up alone with you" I stated with a pointed glare.

I forgot you couldn't make jokes like this to Luca, he would always call your bluff, and make your sarcasm seem less than witty. "Well then shall we dispense with formalities, and get to the more enjoyable parts" he backed me to the wall. I was in no mood for his flirtatious games, at any other time it would have been fun, or exciting to lay along, but I had no time. I drew my knee up sharply, he didn't see it coming. Creasing over in pain, he dropped to ground. I felt guilty leaving him like that, what would he make of it all, when I could barely process it.

I wondered free of the hut, looking to the way into the compound. I began to make a beeline for the exit, but two unknown men halted me in my path. "Let me pass, or am I a prisoner here" I demanded, wanting to know whether I was trapped or able to leave of my own will.

"We can not let you reveal this place" He responded in a grim voice, his eyes cold.

"Well get someone to blindfold me, and lead me away from here, I do not wish to be stuck amidst whatever this is" I feigned my ignorance so well, I truly sounded like an innocent caught in the middle.

"You will wait for Xavier to return, he will take you back" He shot me a warning glare.

I felt a sense of panic rising, but held to the mask of calm, knowing I needed to get out of here, and fast. I backed away slowly, returning to the hut to find Luca recovering. He looked up to me narrowing his eyes as if he didn't quite know me. "I was only teasing, you know that right" he felt he had to justify himself which only made me feel worse.

"I know, I just want to get out of here, this is no longer the life I want for myself. A peaceful one was what I hoped to find" I stressed.

"Ok I will take you back to the city, but you will need to be careful, This Thomas Hickey is a twisted son of a bitch" he warned me.

I wanted to say no he isn't, and once you get to know him you learn to love him, but I held my back my need to defend my friend's honor. The guilt from all sides was becoming a weight upon my chest. If only I could just tell him the truth without it leading to all hell breaking loose, if there was peace like Haytham hoped for, then templars and Assassins need not fear or hate one another, but work together. Of course, there would always be those who sought power over peace, but this was a human condition, no side was innocent in this respect. But a peace could see that those in charge when making questionable decisions would be removed. Or was this dream just that, given the bad blood too many would seek to destroy peace to continue this madness, no matter the cost.

I was glad to step out of the hut, Luca placed the blindfold over my eyes. I forgot the injury upon my hand, and when he pulled me up, I hissed in pain. "What happened there?" he asked holding gently to my bloodied palm.  
"It's nothing defending myself in that tavern" I responded giving as little as possible.

"We have healers who can look at that" he responded his voice thick with concern, and annoyance.

"No, it's fine, what's one more scar" I joked.

"That's not funny Sav, you could have been more than injured. Xavier and I are worried about you, you would truly be safer here" he stressed.

"The sooner I can take to my own bed the better and forget all of this the better" I pleaded.

I had to argue my case staunchly while remaining vague which was more difficult than it sounds, but I managed to convince Luca to lead me out to the city. He only agreed it he could have an assassin assigned to me to assure them of my safety, I only agreed because I knew I would be able to loose them, I was no climber, but a quick thinker.

They horse ride back was uncomfortable and strained, the silence was heavy with questions unasked. When he finally removed the blindfold, he told me to remain safe. "where are you staying?"

"Why hoping to pay me a visit?" I teased, stalling to think of somewhere out of the way.

"Oh yes, I was hoping to make proper use of this blindfold" he smiled wickedly.

"On you or me?" I posed.

"Whichever works for you" he purred. He recovered his train of thought "Don't make those kinds of suggestions unless you want me to come over" he chided. "I need to know where to send the assassin"

"The eagle" I quickly stated, recalling that was at the edge of town away from out true location. It was a small bar, I had passed it, noting only a few frequenting it at the time.

"I will send them with haste, and should that offer of yours ever become a genuine one, I won't hesitate to come over" he smiled before leaving.

I was glad to see him go, I made sure he had left, and that no one was following in my footsteps. I raced toward the green dragon, remaining among crowds, and when the people were few, I took to the side streets with speed. I finally saw the green dragon, I couldn't recall loving the sight of a tavern so much beyond the one I had worked in.

I rushed through the door, running up the steps. I found Thomas sitting there, his head in his hands. He pulled up upon hearing my footsteps, and when he saw my face, the forlorn look vanished and he cried "Sav, thank fuck your safe"

I embraced him, a little too tightly "Sav I need to breath" he strained.

I released him and apologised. "I am just so glad to have escaped"

I noticed nasty black eye adorning Thomas's right eye "Shit who did this to you? I will kill them"

He smiled, flinching a little at the pain. "Don't get carried away Sav, it's nothing, I can look after myself you know that"

"But who?" I pressed still infuriated.

"Put it this way I think we can stop wondering about Haytham. The moment I told him I had lost you, he raged at me, giving me this"

"Please tell me he has a black eye to match" I strained.

"He took me by surprise, and I felt I deserved it" he stated sadly.

"It was my idea" I stated trying to assure him he was not at fault.

"Yes, but they didn't tail you here, that was me being careless. And you could have been discovered, I am so sorry Sav" his tone pained.

"I think you owe me a few drinks, and we can call it even" I smiled, wanting to make this easier on us both. I needed to feel comfortable, being trapped between the two was a disconcerting experience, I want to feel I belonged somewhere.

"Oi love get us some drinks, and keep them coming" Thomas called to the nearby barmaid.

Her cheeks were ruddy, the friendly older woman who had welcomed me here. She looked embarrassed by his stare. I was glad to focus on other matters, less life and death, and more everyday life.

"Whats going on there?" I teased, turning to Thomas, amused by his mild bumbling.

"Nothing much" he smiled awkwardly.

But once the drinks began following, any awkwardness and strain left us. He was telling me how he had given her a taste and she obviously wanted more. I guffawed at that statement. My eyes misting with tears of laughter was a welcome change. When I opened my eyes again I was greeted by the harsh stare of Haytham standing before me.

"Savanah a word" he ordered.

"Oh, I am in trouble" I joked to Thomas.

Haytham was not impressed, I tried to shake my amusement, and hold to a somber mood, but the corners of my mouth kept turning.

When he had me alone, I was waiting for some kind of scolding, but he simply sighed heavily and stated "I am glad you're safe, what did you find? and anything I should be aware of?"

I was not prepared for him to be so cold, and aloof. My mind was luckily not too dulled by drink, so I was able to kee my emotions in check and recall things clearly. "There are at least 40 assassins that I saw in this compound, its a distance from the city. and They are sending an assassin to watch me, I told them I was staying in the eagle" I stated flatly.

"Good, they will be dealt with, as for the compound, we will need a solid plan of attack, and a precise location before we can move. Thank you, this is all useful, you should rest, you have been through enough"

With that he marched out not even looking at me, I was confused. I stood there trying to wrap my fuzzy brain around it. I gave up, and returned to Thomas, I said nothing on my return, I just downed my pint, and called for another.  
We got rather merry, Thomas continued to make me laugh. I finally took to bed worse for wear my head fuzzy and my focus mildly blurred. I dropped on to my bed, thankful for good friends, and that this day was over. I knew logically this was not over, there would be more torn between allegiance, I needed to be certain to where mine lay, and not just with who.


	16. One hell of a morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savanahs day takes many unexpected turns

I lifted my heavy head free of my pillow begrudgingly, as soon as I moved the headache sprung to life, I groaned inwardly. The more I shifted the worse I felt, I managed to sit up, but my body took umbrage to this action forcing me to throw up. It was rather embarrassing, not to mention disgusting, the last thing I wanted was to sit in full view of my own sick, and the smell only forced me to heave until there was nothing left. My stomach ached from the strain, my eyes and throat burned. I was embarrassed beyond words. It was almost impossible to cross the room in time to stop whoever had just knocked from entering. I sat against the door and strained “Don’t come in here, I am not decent”

Which was more than true, I gaged at the sickly smell still reaching me across the room. 

“Don’t worry yourself child I have seen many in worse states” the barmaid behind the door assured me.

I pulled back, letting her in, and swiftly closing the door. “quite a state you were in last night aye, I will clean this mess. You clean yourself up aye” she whispered tentatively seeing me holding to my throbbing temples.

Haytham would be none to happy that I would be unable to further the cause today, I felt useless, but at least I was safe from the assassins, at least for now. My head ached when I realised that Xavier would definitely check in on me at some point, and when he couldn’t find me, or his assassin brother, he would come here. I would need to warn Haytham of this, but first I had to look and feel half human before stepping out there. I felt ashamed as that poor woman cleaned up my vomit; I took to cleansing my mouth and soothing my throat first. It would have to be a cold bath, a warm one would lull me to sleep, or just add to the nausea. A cold one would steel my nerves, and wake me up. I stripped, and hoped in, I was forced to take in a sharp breath as the cold water shocked my system. Taking deep level breaths, I waited for my body to acclimatise to the cool water. Eventually it was not painful, but soothing. I dropped under the water, cleaning my face, and hair. I had forgotten my hand injury, but now the burning sensation flared as a reminder, I hissed in pain as I resurfaced.

I jumped when I saw the land lady staring at me “Sorry to bother you miss, but a gentleman is at the door, shall I let him in”

“How bad does the room smell?” I flinched as I was forced to ask such a question.

“Not too bad miss, you would barely notice. The worse is gone, and the windows are wide open” she assured me.

I heard footsteps drawing in to the room; I had no time to move. The best I could manage was crossing my arms over my chest, and pulling my legs up to cover what remained of my dignity.

“Jesus you could have said something” Haytham gasped rounding the corner.

Despite the pain shooting through my palm and head, this still managed to amuse me. He turned a charming shade of red, averting his eyes “When you are decent, please come out and join us”

I couldn’t help it, but his coldness with me yesterday made me yearn for a little revenge, so unashamedly I pulled up slowly as to hold my balance “I will be ready in a moment, would you pass me a towel”

He didn’t know where to look, but I had seen him stare for a moment eyes wide before casting his eyes to ground, he was stumbling round and threw a sheet to me without looking, making a hasty exit.

I wrapped the sheet around myself, stepping back into the now cold room. The land lady had a giant grin across her face “That was bold” she smirked “but bloody hilarious”

She left on that note. I smiled to myself, dressing in the last of my clean clothes, I guess I knew the joyous menial tasks ahead of me. I sighed heavily.

I dried my hair off as best as I could before I stepped out to join the others. My hair dripping as I walked over slowly, bearing in mind my throbbing temples as I went. I took a seat by Thomas, who grinned widely “Little worse for wear this morning aye, and your little stunt priceless, I wish I could have seen his face, as well as the rest” he winked.

“How flustered was he?” I whispered.

“Put it this way he was meant to come straight back to us, but he stormed off instead” Thomas laughed raucously.

“The two of you have no sense of propriety, or respect” Charles chided.

This only served to amuse us further. “I will go and get him” I assured them. 

I made me way slowly down to his room, I just walked in, and froze in place. It was my turn to not know where to look, my cheeks were a flame, I can only assume his were to, he had been pleasuring himself, I hadn’t thought to knock. Now I felt stuck, I didn’t want to look over, and what do you say in such a situation, if my nerves had not failed me I am sure several things would have come to mind. Part of me had wished I had walked in earlier to hear him groaning, all I got to see was him trying to recover himself cock in hand. A sight that would never leave my mind. I eventually found I was able to move, slowly backing from the room; I couldn’t bring myself to say a word.

I returned to the table wide eyed, and when Charles asked “Where is Haytham?”

I unintentionally stated “He is coming”

This statement forced me to have to hold back the laughter, I was puce with amusement. I couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes after that. I spent the whole meeting staring at my boots, memorising the pattern with the wooden flooring. I was so glad for it to be over, I breathed a sigh of relief. I returned to my room having been told once again to remain here, this time it was due to the assassins knowing of me, and until the threat could be dealt with I was not safe.

I knew I would have to leave to buy clothes, or ask the land lady if she could do me a favour. She looked rather busy, so I took a cloak thinking if I covered my face I was safe surely. But just in case I put a blade in my boot. I was quick in my errands, buying plain clothes for another two days, and medical supplies to clean my palm before it festered. I was walking down a street when I heard the a metallic sound, I dropped to ground just in time to see a blade marking where my head had been, I turned swiftly to see the stern looking assassin who had stopped me leaving the compound yesterday.

“I knew there was something, that wound was inflicted by an assassin, the cuts too clean and deep to be anything but one of ours. Your friend is a fool, blind to see where your loyalties lie, but I sensed it, you’re one of them” he growled launching at me.

He took his elbow to my throat, pressing the bone to my windpipe. My training made it possible for me to manoeuvre to freedom, it was painful to do so, my eyes watered as I shifted and the pressure upon my throat increase before it was relieved. He kicked me solidly in the stomach, I lurched back, dodging his fist, causing him to break his hand as his fist hit the building awkwardly. He contained it well, his face barely reddened by the strain. I landed a solid cross, his uppercut caught my chin causing me to reel back.  
I did not have time to recover; I dropped down gripping the blade, in boot. Taking a hand of dirt in the other, throwing the dirt, I pulled up at a strange angle as I saw where he was aiming. I took my blade though his heart with precision, as my adrenaline made it possible to focus. But I didn’t have time to protect myself, his blade luckily but agonisingly punched through my shoulder blade. Pulling the hood further over, I dragged him with great difficultly down and ally. His blood had not splatter over me, as I had waited to remove my blade.

“You are going to leave me here, in an ally, have you no respect”

“That’s rich coming from the man who attacked while my back was turned, thinking me unarmed. How dare you speak to me of respect, what honour did you offer me?” I spat in anger, and shock.

I scrambled picking up my supplies with my good arm. I left him there, his words stung, but I had no choice. I had to protect us from exposure, and this way no one had seen my face, only his. They had seen a hood, trousers, and boots, which could fit anyone. I stormed away the blood oozing from my slumped shoulder; I recalled the doctor Haytham had brought to see me. I recalled where he stated his practice to be. I wondered in, trying to hold to a calm façade, as the blood was spreading across my shirt, dripping down, soon there would be blood staining the ground revealing me. I walked into his surgery; he was with an elderly female patient.

He turned quickly, about to admonish the intruder. But when he saw my pale pallor, he rushed the poor woman out. Aiding me to the bed, locking the door. He asked no questions, I must have passed out from blood loss, or the pain. As when I roused, he was standing over me his brow knitted. 

“Ah finally your awake, you are making a habit of this aren’t you” he chided.

“I will take it from here doctor” I cringed hearing Haytham’s voice.

He looked annoyed, but he did not admonish me, he just aided me back to the green dragon. Taking me to my room “You need to recover, and realise, orders are given for a reason, had the assassins aim been better, you would also be dead. You can’t keep worrying me like this” He looked as if he had said to much, his finally words were not intended to be uttered. He looked ill at ease, he looked to me in the strained silence. I wondered was he waiting for me to say something, and if so what? I had no idea what to say so I said the only thing I could think of “It was your training that saved me”

“Well it’s good to know that sometimes you listen, now if you could just continue that trend. Please, I can’t keep having moments like these were I think you’re lost to me” he seemed to have stopped caring about watching his words.

“I don’t mean to worry you” I strained.

“This is a risk you realise that, and I do not know what I can give you. I am not sure what is left of me to give” he owned it a solemn tone.

“I only want you, nothing more” I assured him. I would have taken a hand to his face, but I was battle weary, and lucky there was only a lone assassin, or at least I hoped.

He leaned over, kissing me softly, but his soft lips lingered upon mine before he broke the kiss. “Whatever I have to give is yours” he whispered in my ear. Had I not been in pain, I could have enjoyed the moment more. I would have been moved, and thankful for him baring his soul. But the agony took so much from it, but it was not all lost upon me. I was glad that we had finally taken all be it a clumsy step forward, how far we would manage to get was another matter.

He did not leave the room, he kept watch, as I slipped in and out of restless slumber. Each time my eyes flashed open, it was a comfort to have him there, I was able to find some semblance of peace. And in this peace, I was finally able to sleep.


	17. Watching over you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah hates that her injuries hold her at the side lines but at least someone is watching over her

I awoke to find myself alone. The chair that Haytham had been sitting in was now empty. I would have felt a greater disappointment had the pain not taken hold. The dull throb in my shoulder returned to a sharp agony as if the blade was still in place. I gritted my teeth and took deep soothing breaths; neither relieved an ounce of the pain. I bore it without crying out until I turned a little too hastily. I took my hand to my mouth, only to suffer pain from my previous injury. I was covered in injuries, and soon to be scars. There was little I could do without inflaming some kind of injury. My stomach strained from bruising, my jaw ached from the hit. I was a mess.

Thomas rushed in and exclaimed upon seeing me attempting to pull up, “Shit, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Leaving this room,” I stated cautiously to not force my pain to run through my jaw.

“No chance. Look Haytham and Charles are busy. So I am in charge. Don’t be taking the piss on a count of us being mates,” he warned me with a wry grin upon his face. He continued, “however I can get you a drink may dull the pain a bit aye.”

I nodded slowly. I knew it would hurt to drink but I didn’t care any remedy would be welcome, as would some company. I did not want to hide away in my room. Thomas returned with two pints in hand and took the chair Haytham had been sitting in. He placed the drink in my injured hand and winced as I hissed. “Sorry love, it’s hard to keep up with all your bloody knocks and cuts.”

“It’s okay Thomas.” I gave a weak smile as it was all I could manage as I held to the mug of ale.

I raised the mug, but before it reached my lips Thomas exclaimed, “Hold on. We need to drink to something and good health don’t seem right, given your state.”

I felt a smile unbidden cross my face, it hurt but Thomas always had a way with words, could always make me smile with and without intent to do so. 

“To good friends,” I remarked as I clunked his mug before knocking the pint back, and drowning it down swiftly.

The sickly taste forced me to grimace which set off the pain. There was no way around it, I was in pain and I would have to suffer until I was past the worst of it. The warm ale did manage to soothe my throat a little. 

After the forth pint the pain was starting to dull a little, the edge was taken off. Allowing me to smile with a little more ease and even laugh as Thomas did his best impression of Charles running after Haytham like a wide eyed puppy. The wording and actions were dead on. He also told me all that had been discussed in my absence.

I found I was able to focus enough to press, “What of the assassins who will look for me at the address I gave them as my own? It could be any day now. They may even come here.”

“Don’t worry we can handle them,” Thomas assured me.

That wasn’t my concern. I knew they could handle themselves in a fight. I was worried about Xavier and Luca as we maybe now pitted against one another but I didn’t want anything to happen to them. God forbid it would be at the hands of another friend, I felt conflicted. I couldn’t tell Thomas this. And I didn’t want to spiral, so I drank and said no more of serious matters, until Thomas asked, “So, Haytham gave you one yet?”

I almost spat my drink out, a little taken back by his remark. I should have been used to Thomas being so blunt by now but Haytham was yet another point of confusion for me. I wasn’t quite sure I knew where I stood even after he told me.

“Not yet,” I merely remarked in the silence before it stretched out too far.

“Oh fucking hell, if he can’t step up, you know where I am. I will take one for the team and see to you good and proper.” He winked and smiled widely.

“Where would I be without you Thomas?”

“A bloody nun, that’s what.” He guffawed.

“Yes you’re bad influence on me.”

“Good. It’s so much better with you here. I understand there is business and all that but they don’t seem to know how to have a good laugh. I would be bored without you.”

“I am sure you would find something else to amuse you.” I gave a sly smile.

“Of course. But you know I ain’t had a woman as a friend before, it’s strange but I am glad of it.”

“You getting all soft on me Thomas,” I exclaimed.

“Well if I was anything else we wouldn’t be friends now would we,” He smirked.

I laughed raucously. I still felt the pain just not as keenly. I found my head began to loll, when I jolted back up. I looked to Thomas and muttered, “Sorry a bit of lightweight today.”

“No worries, you sleep it off and make up for it when you’re healing. Then we can get back to stupid bets and taking the piss.”

“I look forward to it,” I added sleepily.

I only pressed my dazed head to the pillow for a second, and I was out.

I stirred sometime later in darkness, I couldn’t focus but I could see a shadow in the chair beside me, sitting still and watchful. I was thankful to have someone watching over me, with that thought in mind it I was able to drift back off.

I woke up in the light of day feeling exhausted, my eyes were blurry and my head now throbbed with the same agony coursing through my body. I had to get up and bathe but both now seemed like impossible tasks given my injuries. There was no guarantee my shoulder would heal fully, nor my hand. Where my days as a Templar over? I felt a sense of panic begin to set in as I dragged my unwilling pained body up and across the room. I pushed open the door only a little, “Thomas?” I croaked hoping he was available.

“What?” He cried from across the room.

“I need you a minute,” I returned vaguely.

I was beginning to feel a little unsteady upon my feet. I did laugh to myself when he declared, “I got to go take care of the lady if you catch my drift.”

I hoped it was only to Charles and he hadn’t taken to teasing Haytham. I awaited Thomas patiently. “What do you need?” He whispered as he leant against the wall by the door.

“I need the land lady a moment.” 

“Ah girl stuff is it?” he assumed.

“Not exactly but am not going to ask you to help me bathe now am I,” I added feeling mildly embarrassed by the need.

“Your right might not be so soft on you there,” he joked, “will send her to you.”

“Thank you,” I sighed heavily.

It felt like an age before a knock came at my door so I had taken back to sitting upon my bed suffering the waves pain with steady breaths, “Come in,” I called out as loud as I could manage.

The land lord waltzed in and asked, “What can I do for you my dear?”

“Erm…I asked for the land lady.”

“I am afraid she is busy,” He remarked with annoyance.

“I wouldn’t feel comfortable with you,” I stated a little hesitantly, I didn’t want to offend him or have to explain myself. 

“Why on earth not?” He declared with what seemed like shock.

“I don’t think you aiding me to bathe would be appropriate.” I grimaced, now embarrassment was tinging my shame.

His cheeks were looking ruddy, “Ah probably not, although I am not adverse to the idea.” He gave a wry smile to offset the puce color of his face.

“Noted. Can you please get the land lady?” I pressed wanting this conversation over.

“I will send her to you miss,” he remarked as he hastily exited.

By the time the second knock came I was weary, “Who is it?” I pressed.

“You called for me did you not.”

I was thankful to her. I did not get to hold to any of what remained of my dignity. Despite the pain forcing me to gasp at times, I managed to smell and look as human as I could. She was kind enough to aid me dress. I kept thanking her and apologizing profusely to which she gave the same remark, “Don’t be so foolish dear. I have seen much worse.”  
Before I stepped out she asked, “Where did you get such injuries?”

I looked to her with pleading eyes as I couldn’t tell her anything but lies and I was too tired to invent stories.

She just remarked, “Ah, never mind.”

I cautiously walked out, slowly making way toward the table marked now as ours to find all in attendance. I would have liked to make my way over unnoticed but Thomas cried out, “look who has chosen to finally join us.”

My cheeks flushed as all eyes turned to me, I tried to fix Thomas with a look but he was too busy laughing to himself to see it. It was both flattering and embarrassing that Haytham came to aid me to the table. He offered me his hand and I politely refused his aid, I was at my shame limit after being bathed and dressed. I dragged a chair toward me slowly and slumped down into it, it was not comfortable but I didn’t care. The pain left me nauseous but I forced a smile, the pain in my jaw was at least bearable. 

I would have listened intently to the planning if I thought I could be involved but I found my mind drifting and the pain came in waves. I heard my name echoed in my ear, I broke from my daze to see Haytham looking to me his eyebrow raised and his stare unwavering. I must have missed something important, Damn it.

“Yes?” I questioned.

“The doctor will be here to see you later today.” 

“Where will all of you be?” I wondered aloud.

“Resting after a long night. We must be alert for the next part of our plans.”

Damn I knew I should have been listening. I watched as one by one they took to their respective rooms. Thomas waiting until he was beyond Haytham’s view to mock me, he mouthed ‘will leave you two alone’. Charles nodded to me, Johnson smiled and remarked, “Glad to see you up and about.”

I didn’t know if it was genuine or just manners that forced him to acknowledged me, but either way I smiled and thanked him for his concern.

Only Haytham remained. I turned slowly to face him, he was looking at me intently, when I caught his eye he looked away momentarily, then coughed as if clearing his throat. I waited in the lingering silence expecting he intended to say something. He finally remarked as a little color ran to his cheeks, “Would you care to join me?”

I raised my eyebrow, it was rather forward of him but he had waited until we were alone to ask, so not so bold. I nodded without hesitation, but felt disappointed knowing I wasn’t really capable of much given the pain I was still in, but to be close to him would be a comfort. He took my hand gingerly as if afraid I was fragile and led me to his room.  
He removed his cloak, coat and hat with a heavy sigh. He dropped upon his bed, his shoulders slumped down. He took his head in his hands momentarily and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Difficult night?” I pressed with concern and curiosity, I hated being at the sidelines.

“That my dear, would be an understatement,” he remarked sadly, his eyes dropping to ground. 

I wanted to comfort him but even a hug was beyond me in my current state, I hated this. Haytham began pulling his boots free of his feet and cast them aside. He looked back up at me scrutinizing my face. I felt nervous under his stare. He inquired, “How are you feeling?”

“The pain comes and goes. I hate being stuck here.” I confessed.

“I hate seeing you like this,” he lamented as he took my hand, “I am almost afraid to touch you lest I hurt you.”

I didn’t know if I could assure him that he wouldn’t as I couldn’t be sure, so little movement set of the pain. He pulled me toward him, and pulled up slowly to meet me. His eyes catching mine in a gaze that made me feel anxious with the anticipation. He brushed my hair behind my ears, his light touch made me tremble. As he tilted my chin up with care his lips pressed gently to mine. The gentle caress of his lips, gave me the desire for more. He pulled back his eyes still closed. He opened his eyes and smiled gently, “I am afraid more will have to wait.”

I groaned in frustration, he gave me a look that seemed to say he shared it. He lay down upon the bed and he aided me into his arms. “Does this pain you?” he pressed before settling.

“No, this is fine,” I sighed pressing my head upon his chest, being oh so careful to hold my injured shoulder in place. I added, “Thank you for watching over me.”

I felt a little nervous being so close to him, it was obvious in my shaky tone and that kiss had not helped. That kiss had made me weak at the knees. He was such a contradiction. He could be so cold and tough, yet caring and gentle. I wasn’t left to ponder him for long as he exclaimed, “think nothing of it. I am only sorry there was no one to watch you last night,” he stated in a solemn tone.

I felt my muscles stiffen and wave pain rushed through me as my eyes widened and filled with pained tears. If there was no one here who had I seen? I felt a sense of panic rise within me but I couldn’t share this with Haytham it seemed he had enough upon his mind. I should have enjoyed being with him but this fear was playing upon my mind. Haytham drifted off in time but I felt I had to keep my wits about me, someone was watching me and I could only assume the reasons. If it had been the assassins surely I would be dead, unless it had been Luca or Xavier, either way I felt exposed. I would have to deal with this myself in the hope that both of them were reasonable men. I was reeling. I knew my allegiance would be revealed to my old friends eventually but not in such a strange manner.


	18. Appealing to the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah is forced to learn some harsh truths

Waking up in Haytham's arms should have been a comfort to me, but my mind was still on high alert. I had barely slept, every sound had put me on edge. I pulled free of his arms as cautiously as possible, to avoid additional pain and waking him. If my suspicions were right, I had to confront Xavier if I could find him. I had to finally have that conversation I had been avoiding. But the more I thought about the possibilities the more nervous I became. This was not just a mere difference of opinion, people had died. I had killed an assassin, would Xavier let me walk away or would he be forced to hand me over to his brethren. I feared the sense of betrayal he felt would lead him to rash action, but I had to do something. I would rather put myself at risk alone.

My hands were clinging so tightly to the bed frame that my injury flared, forcing me to exhale. I heard Haytham stirring beside me. I turned to face him. His hand took across his face as he sighed heavily. He looked over to me. "Good morning. How is your shoulder?" He remarked in a business like manner.

This was dishearting to hear. I may have been exhausted but this was not how I hoped he would greet me. "It is fine," I returned dismissively. 

"You are a terrible liar, you should work on that. God forbid you should be captured," he strained.

He seemed troubled. I wanted to press him, get him to tell me everything. I thought maybe I could help, but how could I expect openness and honesty when I was keeping a secret of my own, so maybe I was a better liar than he realised. I did not find comfort in that fact. I remained at the edge of the bed, I only looked on him again when he took my chin in hand and forced me to look up. I gasped, startled to see him standing before me. He leant forward, his lips pressing gently to mine. My eyes fluttered closed. Allowing myself to at the very least enjoy this moment. The gentle pressing of his lips to mine, they were so soft. I wanted to reach out for him, I longed to pull him to me, but my shoulder reminded me of my inability as it burned. The serenity and pleasure of the moment was replaced by the pain. He broke the kiss. But he lingered for a moment his eyes locked upon mine. His eyes scrutinising my face as his thumb traced my jaw gingerly, his eyes briefly dropped to my shoulder before he sighed and walked away.

I hated this, I should be going with him. I growled in annoyance at the pain radiating through my hand and shoulder. The dull throb in my jaw had lessened but it still lingered. I caught a reflection of myself, my bruises were a clear purple. Was that what he been looking at? 

I had to ready myself as best as I could, I pushed through the pain as I washed up and dressed. I took to our table, it was empty. I awaited the doctor's visit impatiently, I had somewhere to be, there was no point in fixing up old wounds given that I may not return. But I could not arouse any suspicion, and to miss this appointment would do just that. So I continued to wait. When the doctor finally arrived I was pacing restlessly. He was brusque and not so gentle but I did not care for his seeming lack of sympathy or compassion, I only wanted him to be done. I suggested we conduct this appointment in my room, as I knew this would be painful and would require me to remove my shirt. I sat on the bed, not caring for modesty I removed my shirt quickly. He removed the old bandages in a rough manner. My free hand took to the edge of my bed and dug into the frame, to detract from the agony he continued to cause me. He cleaned the shoulder wound applying pressure that brought tears to my eyes, but I remained silent throughout. I had thought it over until he snatched my injured hand and ordered, "Move your fingers for me."

I complied, finding them all stiff and slow to motion, but each finger moved be it painfully. "Good," he remarked. "It seems you're very lucky, you have retained motion in your hand. I warn you though that both your shoulder and hand will always be stiff and slow despite them healing well.That I can not fix. But I would suggest not aggravating them in the mean time."

I nodded in agreement as I put my shirt back on. I begrudgingly thanked the doctor and only out of courtesy to Haytham, not him. I had breathed a sigh of relief when the doctor was done and another when he left. I had pressing matters to deal with. I grabbed my coat, I struggled to pull my arms in. I pulled the hood over my head low, as I could not hide my bruises and had no wish to draw attention. I took a deep breath steeling my nerves to step outside. The sun was high in the sky, it unforgiving rays beating down upon me forcing my eyes to squint and adjust to the glare. I turned away from the Green Dragon heading toward the address I had given to Xavier. I walked slowly and cautiously through crowds not wishing to knock into anyone as my shoulder felt a little delicate after the doctor's manhandling. Most people were too lost in their own worlds to notice me, which for once would work to my benefit. I found my way easily, but gaining entrance to the building was not so easy, I had no key and to kick the door down would definitely get me the kind of attention I was hoping to avoid. But if Xavier had been here the door would be open I reasoned. I took a deep breath as I took a shaky hand to the door. I was both relieved and worried to find the door opened with ease. I slowly walked inside my eyes darting around the room, I did not wish to be caught off guard. I checked each room cautiously, keeping myself ready for anything. Each empty room was a short lived relief as I took to another with a panicked edge, which seemed only to grow with each empty room. I began to walk up the stairs wincing as they creaked beneath my feet. So I dashed up them, my eyes taking in my surroundings. No one was in sight.

I grew weary. I pulled a chair off the ground in one of the rooms upstairs and took a seat. I edged the chair back to the wall, turning in to watch both the window and door. Had Xavier sat here awaiting me? and in his frustration thrown the chair upon the ground. There was only one way to know but it required that I wait. It felt like today was all about waiting for the worst to happen, as though I was holding my breath in fear and anticipation of what was coming. I tried running over what I would say in my head, but each time I imagined his response it stabbed at my heart. We had been friends for some time, maybe he had been right the life he lived was not for me but it was too late to turn back now, so I waited, my eyes darting from the door to the window. As time drew on the chair became uncomfortable, pressing harshly upon my back. So I pulled up and paced slowly, I was beginning to wonder if he had just abandoned the search form me, maybe Luca had talked some sense into him. But that hope was dashed by the creak of the steps just beyond the door. I froze in place and waited for whoever had entered this abandoned house. They pushed open the door. It was Xavier, but I was not met with the usual gentle glance and smile. His glare was cold and his lips almost curled into a snarl, I was not used to seeing him like this, it was difficult to take.

"You're a traitor," he hissed as he stepped into the room holding his distance.

No small talk, he cut to the quick and it hurt to hear. "I am no traitor." I returned defensively.

"Oh, really do you have any idea how it felt to find you at ease in the company of my enemies. And to find that you were even..." His nose wrinkled in disgust as if the rest of what he had to say was so distasteful he couldn't stomach it.

"We are not enemies, we were friends once," I attempted to appeal to him but this seemed to only infuriate him.

"You kill two of my brothers in arms and then dare to call me friend. I should kill you myself," he spat at he stormed over and loomed over me in an intimidating manner. I looked up at him feeling pained by each word and action.

"I defended myself, was I supposed to just let them kill me in cold blood." I fixed him with a glare, squaring up to him. "If you're going to kill me, do it now," I dared him.

My heart was pounding so heavily as the silence drew out painfully, the tension and intense cruel stare we were both locking in held. I heard the sound of blade drawn followed by its retraction. I was thankful but a little lost about what to say now, he was furious and unable to see reason. Xavier stepped back his eyes cast to the ground. The silence was broken by the voice of another. "Xavier. You know what we have to do, it is not easy for me either but she must be judged for her actions." Luca declared as he pulled in through the window.

"Luca? Who are you to judge me? Stay back both of you." I exclaimed, looking to both of them with a warning glare.

"We have every right. they were our brothers you killed," Xavier exclaimed in a broken voice.

"Think about what you're saying, you expected me to die. You are wrong about the Templars."

"Oh really? Do you care to know what your friends have been doing?"

"I know what they have been doing." I spat. It was a lie but I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"And you condone it?" Xavier exclaimed sounding shocked.

"Is what you're doing any better? I have heard of your exploits," I remarked annoyed by the holier than though attitude he was beginning to exude.

"Jesus, Xavier she is beyond reason. We have to take her in. We have given her too many chances." Luca sighed before adding, "It pains me as much as you, but it is the right thing to do."

"Luca let me talk to Xavier, please. Help him understand."

"I understand all too well. I do not need to hear your lies or justifications." Xavier snapped.

"You're closed minded, think about this. Could the two sides not work together?" I suggested.

Xavier and Luca scoffed at the suggestion, neither of them giving it a second of thought. I felt foolish. A sense of fear was also growing within me as all attempts to get through to the men I had once called friend fell upon deaf ears. I did not want to once again be surrounded by assassins, I would never see the light of day again. I began to edge away from them, backing myself into a corner, unarmed. What had I expected to happen? I admonished myself for being so foolish to think we could talk. I held up my good arm in an attempt to hold them at bay. That only gave Luca something to grab hold of, his fingers wrapped around my wrist amidst my protests, "You can't do this. Get off me." I screamed wildly.

Luca dragged me over his shoulder as I continued to scream and kick. I forced my head up. It was awkward and painful but I had to see where I was going in the hopes of impeding their progress at the very least. I began to feel the utter terror as he drew closer to the door, I continued to plead but they were not listening.

Suddenly I found I was tumbling to ground painfully. The impact irritated each injury. I hissed face to the ground, breathing deeply to try and recover as fast as possible. As I struggled to my feet, the pain coursed throughout my body. I heard a voice exclaim "I wouldn't do that if I were you mate."

It was Thomas, I would know his voice anywhere. I staggered over to him. I could now see Thomas was holding Luca at gunpoint. "Watch out Thomas, there was two of them," I warned looking around. 

Xavier wouldn't abandon Luca like this, or would he? Maybe I did not know him as well as I thought. I turned to Thomas and pleaded, "Please, can we just leave."

"I can't do that, they will come after you again."

He began to raise the pistol once more. I took in between Thomas and Luca and pleaded, "Thomas I beg of you not to do this. They will not track me down again. Will you?" I turned to face Luca, holding in front of Thomas. Protecting one from the other. I would not witness my friends die, no matter what side they stood upon.

"If you stay with them, you know what that means don't you," Luca stressed.

I was unsure if this was a warning or plea for me to reconsider, either way, I replied, "I know."

Xaiver called out from the window, "Leave her Luca, she has made her choice."

"It doesn't have to be this way," I stated looking to Xavier.

"Sadly it does. Pray, we never meet again," he added wistfully before he was gone.

In the silence that followed I turned to Thomas, "Not to sound ungrateful but what are you doing here?"

"Haytham asked me to keep an eye on you."

"I am sorry that you got stuck babysitting me again."

"Bloody good thing I did.I kinda figured you might do something stupid. You can't appeal to them. You and Haytham need to realise all they see is a Templar, you are not a person anymore."

Thomas had odd moments in which he could be wise. It was a harsh truth, the line was drawn. There would be a day where I would either die at their hand or them at mine. I would dread that day. We returned to the Green Dragon in silence, but at least I got to return. I took to my room not wishing to see anyone, breezing past our table, without even a cursory glance in that direction. I dropped upon my bed and ruminated upon the loss of two friends. That fury in Xavier's eyes would be burned into my mind. I was now the enemy, and worse yet how could I defend myself or another in this state, there had to be something I could do. I did not join the Templar order to languish upon the sidelines but I was too weary to follow up on that. I welcomed the blackness of sleep, all I wanted was for this day to be over, to shake Xavier's words from my mind and heaviness from my heart.


	19. A place within the order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savanah finds herself facing certain realities

As I awoke so did the dull ache in my shoulder, I hissed as a wave of pain ran through the joint. Pulling up was a painful task but I managed. Changing was just as difficult due to the range of motion still being so limited. Lifting my arm above my head felt like the muscle was set alight. Changed, I splashed cold water on my face to remove the sweat brought forth by the strain and to chase the remanence of the nightmarish images that had haunted my dreams. Sighing heavily I left the room wondering if anyone would be in attendance. I was pleased to see Thomas and his lopsided grin. Less pleased to see Charles and Johnston and it seemed as if they shared my feeling as they forced smiles. Thomas pulled out the chair beside him and remarked, "Sit yourself down, darlin."  
  
I was glad to put distance between Charles, Johnson and myself. However their concerns were not so easily dismissed as I could feel Charles's glare burning into me so I pressed the issue, "Charles if you have something to say, I would gladly hear it."

Which was a lie but I was tired and fed up, so I had to say something. "I do not believe you would, my lady," Charles remarked through gritted teeth as if he was holding his tongue, barely holding to civility.  
  
I took a deep breath and returned his unrelenting glare. "I understand your concerns and I believe they should be discussed," an unintended emphasis alike to a hiss punctuated my last word.  
  
Charles chuckled derisively."You understand my concerns? I highly doubt that."  
  
"So you believe yourself to be a man of infinite complexity?"  
  
Charles narrowed his eyes and spat, "Must you be so trite?"  
  
I was beginning to regret starting this argument but I couldn't stop myself as his annoyance concerned and amused me. "If it loosens your tongue, I must."  
  
"Our Grandmaster is a great man, a man of vision. You endanger not only our cause but his good name and I will not stand for it.”  
  
He punctuated his last few words by jumping up and glaring at me but I pulled up and met him almost squaring up to him from the opposite side of the table and pressed, "And what is it you intend to do?"  
  
Well holding his stare I noticed his eyes seemed to take on a wild quality. I held my ground and hoped I held to the appearance of being unaffected. "Put a stop to it," he spat.  
  
I held to my composure and remarked calmly, "I understand the concerns you have but our grandmaster is still a great man, and he needs no help protecting his reputation. I seek to aid our cause. There may have been a time where I thought differently but we all change do we not?"  
  
This seemed to irk him further and Charles looked ready to snap but instead, he lowered himself back down into his seat keeping an intense glare fixed upon me the whole time. This was not the last I would hear of this, I was certain. He had always disliked me.  
  
"Now, now, Charlie boy. We are on the same side. And just for the sake of honesty and all that. I am downright protective of me mates," Thomas cracked his knuckles before he continued, "get my drift."  
  
Charles muttered, "Philistine."  
  
I don't know what I would do without Thomas. He was loyal and much smarter than they gave him credit for. He could always make me smile. His warning to Charles had oddly been quite moving, it was his way of showing he gave a damn and I was thankful for him. He turned to me and remarked, "Haytham already as us set up to make our next move," he paused a moment to give a lascivious wink and a gentle elbow to the side before continuing, "But I think he will gladly fill you in imself."   
  
Both amused and embarrassed by Thomas's insinuation, my cheeks warmed but I turned and rolled my eyes at Thomas and replied, "You have a way with words, almost poetic."

I heard Charles grumbled as Thomas and myself ribbed one another. Casting a glance across at him it seemed as if he had the look of a man who was desperately holding back his ire as his jaw was tight and his eyes seemed to look through me. As if sensing the tension at the table Haytham made an appearance, he seemed enthused. He looked at me and smiled. That gentle smile gave me a fluttering sensation in my gut. I felt anxious and had to place my hands underneath my legs to stop myself from fidgeting. In doing this I managed to stress both injuries and despite the pain in my hand and shoulder I held in place as I wanted to appear as if his presence didn’t have such an effect upon me, but it had since that first kiss and seeing him taking his desires in hand. I held my composure as he circled the table as if now lost in thought, every few moments he stole a glance at me leading my cheeks to warm.

_What was he thinking?_

Haytham finally drew to a halt and turned to us. Charles looked at Haytham with reverence, while Thomas and Johnson just gave him a cursory glance. My eye contact remained evasive due to the relentless nervousness. Finally after what felt like an age of anticipation Haytham spoke but it was not what I expected, "Do you like it here Charles?"

Idle chit-chat was not the first words I had been expecting but then maybe I was expecting too much for every word that left his lips to be awe-inspiring. However, as their conversation turned to the mistakes of history the words, "A desire for more and more," hit my ear and I unwittingly caught his eye as he circled the table. My breath hitched as his gaze was intense all be it fleeting as he continued to school Charles with his knowledge and understanding of how things work. An amused smile crossed my lips as he chided Charles for the use such a simple phrase as, 'I pray' he remarked, "while you pray, I'll act. We'll see who finds success first, hmm?"

In an attempt to defend his choice of words Charles confessed, "I was merely an expression."

"Aye. And a dangerous one. Words have power. Wield them wisely," he warned.

I narrowed my eyes and wondered if he had overheard the disagreement between me and Charles. Was this his subtle way of warning him? It was a nice thought, either way, it was a delight to see Charles looking ill at ease.

I quickly looked up when I heard Haytham utter my name, "Savanah, I need to talk with you."

I nodded my compliance but felt that strange dread rise within me upon hearing the words 'we need to talk' they had so many negative connotations that when he waved his hand for me to follow him, I was slow to react.

_Was this to be my dismissal from the Templar order? or was this a not so subtle way to get me alone?_

Both thoughts left me feeling nervous, the former more so as I did not want to give anyone a reason to doubt me especially Haytham. I could not bring myself to look at him in the eye but I glanced up to assure myself he was still in front of me. It took me a moment to realise that we were in his room, I swallowed thickly. Private chats were either very good or very bad news. I tried to steady my breath as I lingered in the doorway. "Come in, and take a seat." Lifting my head I looked to see two chairs facing one another before me, cautiously I walked over to the one on the right and took a seat. My eyes dropped to the floor as if I was awaiting some kind of disciplinary and not the good kind. The seat before me creaked in protest and that could only mean he was sitting before me, it was only a matter of time before I would have to look up and meet his gaze. I still feared his expression would be that of disappointment or sorrow for what we would have to discuss. "Savanah, will you look up please," he sighed as if frustrated by my behaviour.

I looked up at him and smiled awkwardly, "Sorry, Grandmaster."

I would have called him Haytham but this set up felt so formal I felt I had to call him by title, lest it be improper somehow. He seemed to smile awkwardly as if me addressing him by title was somehow strange. "I wish to discuss your future within the Templar order," he remarked casually as if it was nothing for me to be concerned about.

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened upon him. "Sir?" was the only word that I could manage.

"You need not look so concerned, your loyalty is not under question here. We will have to test your abilities given your injuries. I need to know what you're capable of so I know what role to assign you to on future missions. It has been too long since you have been active in our plans."

I felt some measure of relief but there remained a tightness in my chest at the idea of once again falling to those sidelines. This risk had not been taken lightly as I wanted to make a difference and felt Haytham was the one who could help me fulfil such a purpose. I nodded and forced a smile.

How much would my injuries hamper my abilities and what role would they leave me with? If any.


End file.
